The Ties that Bind
by tlyxor1
Summary: It started with a paper cut and ended with an explosion - of fur. The threat to her life was the catalyst and suddenly, Bella's life would never be the same again. New Moon AU. Imprint Story. Characters are OOC. Excessive language. Bella/Paul
1. Prologue

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** it started with a paper cut and ended with an explosion – of fur. The threat to her life was the catalyst and suddenly, Bella's life would never be the same. NM AU. Seriously OOC Bella. Imprint story. Bella/Paul

**Rating:** M for excessive language, mild violence, mild adult themes and possibly character death.

**Prologue:**

The day after my disastrous eighteenth, I fell over my feet getting out of bed. That was nothing new, so I thought nothing of it until I stumbled into the kitchen. Things got weird then. Not only could I actually reach the cupboard above the fridge for some poptarts, but Charlie was staring at me funny, as if I'd grown a second head. Turns out, it wasn't a second head, but about three inches taller – overnight.

As wonderfully wonderful my new height advantage was, neither he nor I could deny that, indeed, it was weird. But then I remembered that my parents were both weirdly tall, my mom in particular. Thus, I chalked it up to being a late growth spurt.

The following day, I spurted another two inches. My boobs had inflated, or that was what it seemed, my waist had shrunk and 5'9" had never looked so good. It also screamed supernatural, so I was on my guard.

The Cullens were avoiding me, so they hadn't noticed my supreme changes yet. I didn't know whether or not to be glad for that fact.

Something I wasn't glad for was the perpetual stink emanating from all of my room. As much as I tried, the smell wouldn't fade. It frustrated me to no end. If I were in my right mind, I'd find that strange in itself. I wasn't in my right mind though, so it hadn't crossed my thoughts.

On the third day, Edward asked me to go for a walk with him. I felt sick – horrendously so – and was cranky the entire time I followed him in the woods.

That same day, Edward broke up with me. That same day, I exploded.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** I'm impatient and excited and I really wanted to post this. The title's a work in progress, but it should do for the moment.

Thoughts? Feelings? Likeloveloathe? Let me know, if you please.

Thanks for reading

-T


	2. Chapter 1

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners.

**Warning:** Excessive language. It could be offensive. I don't think I've ever used the f-bomb so much in my life. O_0

**Chapter One:**

Trees. Woods. Green. Forest. Trees. Woods. Green. Forest. Treeswoodsgreenforest. If you said it fast enough, it almost sounded like EdwardCullen'safuckingdouchebag. Not really. One can dream though. I also learned really quickly that one could get really, really lost in the woods. God, I loved my life some times. This wasn't one of those times.

Who the fuck created woods, anyway? This shit was not fucking fair. Where the fucking fuck was I, anyway? Canada?

Fuck my fucking life. I was cold, I was hungry and motherfucking fuck, I was motherfucking lost! Fuck! How the fuck was I supposed to flaunt my new bod lost in the goddamned forest of North West Washington – in the middle of September? I'd sooner die of hypothermia than come into contact with humans. Great. Absolutely motherfucking great. I was going to light Edward Cullen's sparkly marble ass on fire if I ever saw the prissy little bitch again.

Again: EdwardCullen'safuckingdouchebag. Again: fuck my life.

I sneezed. Fucking wonderful. It reminded me of the constant nausea I'd been feeling all week. It also reminded me that I was really, really angry, really, really tired and oh man, did my life have to really, really suck dick right now?

I sat down, tired, hungry, sick and bored. Who knew hiking could be so boring. And people did this shit as a recreational sport? God, those people needed lives.

I sat down at the base of a moss covered tree and closed my eyes. My day had started out as crappily as it was going to end. I woke up sick, fucking miserable and feeling like killing someone. I was exhausted, as if I hadn't slept a wink the night before and fuck it all, I wasn't going to school. Charlie agreed whole heartedly – thank the Lord – and so I went back to bed and felt sorry for myself until Edward arrived.

His whole presence made me irritable and as he crept through my window, I resisted the urge to growl at him. Why the fuck did I think him watching me sleep was ever romantic? That shit was just fucking weird.

Despite looking and feeling like shit, the inconsiderate bastard was insistant I go for a walk with him in the woods. What the actual fuck? But noooo, prissy-little-bitch-Cullen had to always get his motherfucking way or God help us all, the whingy little shit might run the fuck away again.

Never mind that, I was more angry with myself than anything. Because me, being the naiive human girl, followed the big bad bloodsucker into the woods. Stupidmotherfuckingretard! Has your father not taught you shit! That's what I'd like to know!

And now I was here, lost in the woods, tired, hungry, bored and angry. Yeah, life was goood.

Edward had taken me into the trees too far to know which way to go in order to get back home. Did the frozen fucker not know how geographically demented I was? We only dated – if you can call that dating – for six of the most miserable months of my life.

This was great. This was just fucking great and now it was getting dark and I was going to catch my death in the middle of bumbfuck-frigging-nowhere, alone, sick, tired and shit, I was too pretty to die alone.

Angry with myself and with Edward Cullen and the Olympic coven and myself and life in general, I balled my fists and resisted the urge to punch something. Or someone. That would only hurt myself and I didn't need hurt on my feel-sorry-for-myself list.

Trees. Woods. Green. Forest. Trees. Woods. Green. Forest. Treeswoodsgreenforest. EdwardCullen'safuckingdouchebag.

I realised, belatedly, that I was trembling. And when I said trembling, I meant: it looked like I was suffering from an epileptic fit upright.

What. The. Fuck?

Panicky now, because Jesus, seizures like this aren't fucking normal and I'm pretty sure they weren't supposed to hurt as much as they did, any chance of gaining control of my extremities was shot to shit. I had to simply wait it out, but it seemed like this thing wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Like I needed more problems.

Again: EdwardCullen'safuckingdouchebag. Again: Fuck my life.

Bent over so I was on my hands and knees, the pain had me wretching up what I'd managed to choke down throughout the day. It wasn't much, but the vomit visual had me dry heaving some more. It added more pain to a body already racked with agony and I resisted the urge to cry. It would get me no where fast and, fuck me dead, I wanted my daddy.

And a shower. God, I really could use a shower right now: a nice, hot shower…

Fat motherfucking chance!

Realising I couldn't get my shower made me angrier, if irrationally, and I wondered if this was some sort of supernatural-exposure-induced-PMS. Irrational anger was part of PMS, wasn't it?

I rolled over, so I didn't risk falling into my puke (disgusting, right?) and curled up in a ball. It didn't help with the tremors or the pain or finding my way home, but at least I could pretend it did.

This lack of control over my body was terrifying, more than the tremors and pain could ever be. I hated it and wanted it to stop, but the panic I was experiencing had stripped me of any chances of gaining control once again.

The strange thing was that through it all, I kept a clear head enough to still feel ridiculously angry at not having a warm shower. This shit was fucking freaky and Christ, I wish I'd never become involved with the supernatural world. I was pretty sure my life would be a lot more peaceful that way…

Unfortunately for my pride, the dam burst open and I was crying, great gasping sobs that added more tremor to an already trembling, seizing, out-of-control body. Lovely.

And then… boom. I exploded.

Not really – it was more like rip, tear, shred, ow motherfucker, growl – in that order.

And then… I freaked out. Of course, you would to, you know… if you'd sprouted fur where fur shouldn't be, paws, a muzzle and – what the fuck was that! – a tail. Oh God. OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhG odOhGodOhGod.

This was not happening. This was _not_ motherfucking happening! Fuck!

I whined. I fucking whined like a fucking dog. Or wolf. Or what-the-fuck-ever.

This was not my day.

My pity party of one was cut short by the snapping of twigs. This shit couldn't be good. No one should be out here at night (because, yes, it had become night somewhere between sitting down and chucking up) and no way in all hell should _anyone_ be this far into the woodlands. That could only mean one of two things: one, an animal was going to take me as a meal, which, even to me, sounded outrageous (wolf, anyone?) – or I was going to come face to face with another nomadic vampire.

Again: EdwardCullen'safuckingdouchebag. Again: Fuck my life.

I growled. Even _I_ thought it was fucking scary and the noise had come from me. It did, however, stop whatever was approaching in it's tracks, if only briefly.

Great. I had a suicidal animal/arrogant vampire on my tail. Great. Absolutely motherfucking wonderful. I didn't want to kill an animal!

Turns out, I didn't have to.

One of the Quileute men, larger than life itself and with his hands raised in surrender, appeared through the brush, wearing nothing but cut offs, his hair cropped short, eyes hard, if kind-ish.I took a moment to ogle his naked torso (yum?) before taking a defensive stance(where did that come from?) and aiting for hm to attack me.

"Are you Bella?" He asked, kind of wary

That floored me. How the fuck did he know that? Fuck, I was a giant motherfucking wolf and he knows I'm Bella fucking Swan!

Today was just getting weirder and weirder.

He approached cautiously and I moved to spring at him. Before I could, he shoved a palm in front of my snout. Catching the hint, I sniffed, inhaling a woodsy, herbal smell that had me relaxing for the first time since I started seizing.

"My name is Sam," he began slowly, taking a seat on the forest floor in front of me. "I'm a wolf, too."

I blinked, surprised. Not really. Nothing could really surprise me after this.

"I'm the alpha of the Quileute wolf pack," he continued, "There's only myself, Paul and Jared at the moment - and now you, I guess – but we're expecting more to phase – that's what we call turning from man – or woman, I guess – to wolf – any time soon."

I eased up a little bit. Only a little bit though.

"I'd teach you how to phase back," Sam began after a slight pause, "But you'll phase back naked and I have no clothes to give you. Instead, I'll lead the way to my and my fiance's house, okay? You can use some of Emily's clothes. Follow me." Sam's last words had a sort of double timbre in their tone. I found I couldn't resist his order and so I followed, if reluctantly.

When we reached the back yard of a secluded, forest lined cottage somewhere in La Push, Sam disappeared inside and returned with a sundress and nothing else. It seemed I was going commando until I could return home. Yay me.

"Alright," Sam began, "What you need to do is think of human thoughts. Things that are so essentially human in their nature that it can't be at all related to anything animalistic."

Human thoughts. Humanthoughtshumanthoughtshu manthoughts. I can do that.

Think… school. And friends. And cinemas. GrocerystoreshomeCharliedadm omPhilPhoenixmusicbedpurplef ootballpoptartschocolatesauc e. And bam, I was a bumbfuck-friggin-naked human again.

With a muttered curse, I tugged on Emily's dress and tugged at my hair. It was full of leaves and twigs and what-the-fuck-ever-else and Christ, I really wanted my shower now.

"Come inside," Sam gestured to the cottage, "I'll teach you what you need to know, Emily will give you something to eat and you can meet the rest of the pack."

Reluctantly, I admitted to myself that I needed to do all of that. As such, I followed Sam to the house and braced myself. This shit will get motherfucking awkward – I could tell. Man, I wish I'd never woken up this morning…

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Wow. Response is exciting. I had fun writing this one. Thanks for your reviewlove.

-T


	3. Chapter 2

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Two:**

A year ago, I was a normal, human teenaged girl. There was always that feeling of not really belonging and I can admit now that I had never really fit into my peer group, but if I had the chance, I would jump at the opportunity to go back to those days.

Those days were easy, thoughtless – _comfortable_. In contrast, I now found myself constantly in mortal peril and – let's face it – a prudish vampire ex-boyfriend isn't really something to be proud of.

Yes – how I would so love to be back in Phoenix, blissfully oblivious to the world surrounding my own and otherwise content with my life.

Alas, I wasn't and as such, I now found myself walking – barefoot – in a yellow sundress and no underwear, into a complete stranger's house. I have to admit, it was slightly disconcerting how comfortable I felt doing so, despite the fact that I had met Sam Uley about ten minutes ago and… well… yeah. It seemed stranger danger had been shot to shit with the whole new turn-into-a-motherfucking-wolf aspect of Bella Swan's life.

Inside the back door, opened to let the air in, we entered into a rather spacious kitchen. The space was dominated by a bench-style dining table, at which sat three native boys devouring a basket full of muffins.

At the stove, a hauntingly beautiful woman – also native - worked over a massive pot of what seemed to be stew. Three jagged scars ran the length of the right side of her face, from temple, passed her neck and below her collar. It marred an otherwise beautiful complexion and still, despite the disfigurement, I was pretty sure she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

I didn't stare, instead casting my gaze over the dining table again, where Sam – after greeting the woman who was so obviously his fiancé – had joined the three other boys in devouring Emily's muffins.

As I watched, Sam reached for a muffin – one of the last – and lobbed it in my direction. The surprising thing was that I actually caught it. Despite my surprise, I dug into it happily, famished after not eating a decent meal all day.

"Bella, meet Jared, Paul and I believe you already know Embry. And my fiance, pseudo pack mother and otherwise sensational lady, my lovely Emily. Everyone, this is Bella – the newest wolf."

Embry spared me a wave, but neither Paul or Jared bothered to look up from the muffins they were inhaling.

While I munched on a deliciously fresh muffin, I thought over what I knew about my newest predicament. As a child, my mom had ensured I knew the Quileute legends inside out, upside down and back to front. Despite not living in La Push, the reservation was her native land and she'd be damned if she didn't make sure I didn't know where I came from. At least – that's what she said.

It didn't take a genius to connect the dots: cold one: shape-shifter: Quileute legends are true. Great – just what I needed.

Once we were all done eating, all eyes were on Sam. Confusion was on all our faces, because of course, it was practically unheard of for there to be a female shifter. But no – I had to defy all expectations, as fucking usual.

I combed a hand through my hair and cringed. It was still infested with leaves and twigs and who-the-fuck-knew-what-else. I probably looked like a wild woman, which reminded me that I really, really wanted a shower.

Unfortunately, I still couldn't get my shower. And of course, realising this made me angry. Again.

The trembling started up. I was out of control of my own body and I hated it. I was now ruled by a spirit animal that shouldn't have frigging existed and now I would never, ever be – or at least pretend to be – normal.

I hate my life.

Seriously – was divorced parents not enough? Now I was cursed with a supernatural world I no longer wanted any motherfucking part in. And of course, I would have no choice in the matter. What a load of bullshit.

I stormed outside and attempted to stay calm. Attempted being the operative word, of course. Naturally, I failed.

Rip-tear-ow, goddammit-growl and, boom, I was a wolf. Again. Fuck this shit.

I pawed at the ground, growling like a caged animal. I resisted the urge to run though, because, knowing me, I'd get lost without even trying.

Christ, all I wanted was a shower.

Turning around at the sound of steps, I watched the four other wolves leave the house. They watched me, or more, they examined my form. I was smaller than they were in human form, so I supposed it was probably the same deal in wolf form too. Other than that, I had no idea what they – or I, for that matter – looked like.

Uncomfortable under their scrutiny, I whined and pawed at the ground some more, keeping my head lowered so I didn't have to watch them.

I shook out my fur and pondered phasing. I'd shredded Emily's dress (for which I felt rather guilty) and I wasn't particularly in the mood to put on a show. Rather than ponder further, because my decision was obvious, I curled up in a ball and felt sorry for myself.

Again: I hate my life.

Even though I was caught up in my own misery, I could hear loud and clear the conversation going on between the four other beast-men currently stood under the porch.

"I was under the impression," Jared began, speaking slowly, "Only male members of the tribe could phase."

"Well we know Bella's Quileute, through her mother – and she was born on the Rez, as well. As for her actually phasing," Sam pondered for a moment. A thought seemed to come to him and he turned to face me, "I understand you were seeing one of the Cullens, correct?"

I nodded, because what was the point in denying it?

It resulted in thunderous growls erupting from the four beast-men in front of me. Paul began trembling and I watched, transfixed, as he stepped off of the porch and phased beside me. He was massive, built for strength as opposed to my smaller, lighter form that, upon reflection, was probably built for speed. His coat was silver and shone bright in the moonlight. I couldn't look away.

So transfixed was I on Paul's coat, did I miss Sam, Jared and Embry phasing, until my staring was broken by four obnoxiously loud voices in my head.

There were voices in my head.

There were motherfucking voices in my head!

Oh boy, this shit just got ten fucking million times worse. Fuck my life.

'Bella,' Sam's voice rang clear above the rest, 'How long were you seeing him?'

There were voices in my head. There were fucking voices in my fucking head!

It was too much. Too fucking much.

I couldn't handle this shit. Not right now.

Fuck.

I bolted.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Enjoy.

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so excited right now, you have no idea.

Before I take off: I got a review in French (at least, I think it's French) but my understanding of the language isn't that great, so I'm sorry to the reviewer in question, because I don't really know what you said.

Until next time - T


	4. Chapter 3

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Three:**

Run. Runrunrunrunrun. Away. Run away. Awayawayawayaway. Runaway from the bloodsuckers and the werewolves and the voices in my head. Runrunrunrun.

Trees. Trees. Trees. Dirt. Woods. Green. Brown. Trees. Woods. Green. Brown.

'Bella!'

Run.

Run.

Run.

Awayawayawayaway. Away from everythingeverythingeverythi ngeverything.

'Bella, stop!' Sam. Alpha. Must obey. Must obey. Obeyobeyobey.

Stop? Stop what? Breathing? Thinking? I'm definitely not going to stop fucking running!

Away. Away. Away. Awayawayaway. A long motherfucking way away.

'Bella, stop running, right now!' Sam. Alpha. Must obey. Must obey. Obey. Obeyobeyobey. Alpha orders. Must obey alpha orders.

God damn it!

My paws stopped on the forest floor, my momentum pushing me forward. Forwardforwardforward. Awayawayaway.

I whined, lay flat on the ground with my ears flattened and my eyes closed. Awayawayaway. If I pretend, I can almost imagine this being a ridiculously vivid dream. Almost.

I wanna go home. Away. Away from wolves and bloodsuckers and supernatural shit and fuck, where's my daddy when I need him!

Charlie. CharlieCharlieCharlie. Must-see-Charlie.

Except, of course, the motherfucking alpha order has stopped me from running.

Right. From running. It never said anything about walking.

Walk. Charlie. Must. Find. Charlie. Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddydad dydaddy.

Inside my head, I could hear Embry laughing himself stupid. I tried to ignore it, because fuck, it's not fucking normal to have voices inside your head, but it's hard to ignore.

'Bella, stay where you are, damn it!' Sam. Angry Sam. Angry alpha Sam. Must obey angry alpha Sam's orders. Fucking fuck! God damn it!

Iwannagohome. Iwannahaveamotherfuckingshow er. Fuck my life.

I stopped walking. Standstandstandstandstand. Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy. Fuck this bullshit. I'm moving to Florida.

'No you're not,' Sam contradicted. 'You're moving to La Push.'

Fuck my life. This is fucking bullshit!

'God, she swears worse than Paul,' Jared thought, slowly and amused.

Fuck you too, dickhead.

Embry was still laughing himself sick. It sounded out of breath, even in his mind. Freeaaakkkkyyyy. Then again, this whole shitstorm was fucked in the head, so that wasn't anything new.

They appeared from the underbrush, all four of them. I glanced over their coats, black and silver and two different shades of brown, but I was drawn back to Paul – more specifically, his eyes. And there my gaze stayed.

It felt like… I don't even know. It felt like my world was simultaneously ending and beginning. It felt like I had died and gone to heaven and like I'd just been brought to life. It felt like I was simultaneously floating and grounded. I felt like I was being torn in two and at the same time, I'd just been completed. It felt like the only thing holding me to this earth was Paul and if he left this earth, I wouldn't be far behind.

'Holy shit!' Embry exclaimed, all laughter gone. He was simply surprised now.

Thirdwifethirdwifethirdwifet hirdwifethirdwifethirdwife. I knew that story. Something about soul mates and sacrifices and never changing again and holy fucking shit! No motherfucking way!

I had enough of that soul mate bullshit with Edward Cullen, thank you very fucking much!

'Bella, calm the fuck down!' Sam. Angry swearing alpha Sam. Must obey angry swearing alpha Sam's orders. Fuck this shit. How the fuck does he expect me to calm the fuck down!

Run. Runrunrunrunrun. Wanna run. Wanna run. Wanna fucking run!

'No! You're staying right fucking here!' Sam ordered and then, as if as an after thought, said, 'That goes for you too, Paul.'

Of fucking course it does. Because we're imprints. Fucking imprints. Imprintimprintimprint. Fuck my life. Fuck this spirit animal shit. Fuck it all!

Wow, Paul had a pretty wolf.

Queue Embry dying from laughing.

Queue insulted growl from Paul.

Queue Jared hitting the ground – hard – right there with Embry.

Sorry. Not really. It was just the right thing to say, you know?

'I feel imasculated.' Paul. It was the first time I'd heard him speak. Then again, this freaky mental communication shit probably doesn't count, does it? Semantics…

Is that even a word? I don't know. I don't really care. I wanna run. Run. Runrunrun. I don't want to be a motherfucking wolf. I want to be pretty. IwantIwantIwant.

I want Paul to be happy.

Fuck!

What. The. Fuck!

This is fucking bullshit!

'You're telling me!' Paul agreed.

Eh, at least we were on the same page on _something_.

I sighed.

When I was young, I remember thinking my father was the most important man in the world. Boys were icky and the men mommy brought home were even ickier. I wish I could go back to those days, where shit like hormones and imprints didn't exist. Back then, I could sit on my father's shoulders and it would feel like I was on the shoulders of a giant. I could touch the sky and the clouds and the moon and the stars and I was so, so happy.

Except now those days were gone and I was here, in Washington, involved in a world that shouldn't have existed. Vampires and werewolves and imprints and what-the-fuck-ever shouldn't have been real. At least for me.

But then it was and I couldn't pretend otherwise. I wished I could – I really, really wished I could – but now I was bound to an asshole stranger until death do we part. Fucking wonderful. Absolutely motherfucking wonderful.

Paul and I were still standing, Sam between us, but now I was resisting… something. I didn't know what it was, but Paul seemed to be resisting it too. Meanwhile, Sam stood between us – probably to ensure we didn't try to kill each other. That had me wondering if a wolf had ever tried to kill their imprint, or viceversa. I was pretty sure that would be a first, followed right after by the wolf/imprint going mad as a result. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if madness came with a rejected imprint. If the Gods were sadistic enough to make us lowly once-humans turn into beasts of the carnivorous sort, I wouldn't put it passed them to make insanity a punishment of the fucked up variety.

'You both need to calm down," Sam's voice filtered through my thought process. After the shock had passed, I'd established that this complete and utter lack of privacy was going to get really, really old, really, really fast.

'I just got dumped by a frigid fuckwit, got lost in the woods, turned into a motherfucking wolf and imprinted on a complete stranger and you want me to calm down?' I fumed. Another thing that was going to get really old really fast was Sam's alpha bullshit. 'Get this, Sam, you can't tell me what I can and can't feel. If I want to be angry, then I'll fucking be angry!'

Sam bared his teeth in warning. I didn't stand down, instead bared my own teeth in response. 'Get out of here, Bella.'

'That's what I wanted to do in the first place,' I snarled, turned and took off again. 'Fucking assholes. Fucking spirit animals. Fucking bullshit!'

I reached Charlie's house, though I had no idea how I got there. My knowledge of the forests were minimal, only really spending time in a small part of the woods that surrounded my grandmother's house in La Push and my father's in Forks. My Uncle and Grandfather had taught me to track and navigate the forest, but I'd never been interested in it – though I had learned – for their sakes anyway. It didn't mean I was very good at it. In fact, I was abismol at it.

Charlie was awake, pacing the length of the living room. I was a wolf and there was no way in hell I'd be getting passed him unnoticed. I also didn't really feel like giving my father a show, so I pulled an Edward Cullen and scaled the tree outside my window. Man was I glad Charlie lived on the end of our street and that the house was bordered by forest.

Fortunately for me, this freaky wolf business actually provided me some grace, so I managed to get through my window without harm.

I immediately wished I hadn't.

My room smelled something awful. It didn't take a genius to work out that the sickly sweet stink was Edward Cullen, former resident vampire – mortal (immortal, I suppose) enemies and all that fuckery.

After pulling on some clothes, I exited back out my window and made my way for the back door, smiling when it opened without a problem. I was still in a craptastic mood, but my night was just about to get worse: Charlie was angry.

On second thought, angry wasn't a strong enough word for my father. The man was… livid. Furious. Appaplectic. Seething. In short: Charlie Swan was not a happy camper.

Ah hell.

"Isabella!"

Oh hell. Not the full name. Crapcrapcrapcrap. "Daddy!"

"Where the hell have you been! Do you know how worried I've been? I was this close-" he gestured with his middle finger and thumb to show how close, "To calling a search party to find you!"

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling genuinely guilty. I hadn't left him a note or anything, instead just leaving. "I was feeling better this afternoon," lie, but Charlie didn't need to know that, "And went for a walk. I errr… got lost." That was true, if you tilted your head and squinted a little. Then again, I wasn't going to tell him the truth now, was I? I was pretty sure he'd have a stroke if I'd told him I'd turned into a giant wolf this afternoon.

Charlie engulfed me in a hug. It surprised me, but nevertheless, I let him hug me. It was obvious he needed it and to be honest, I was pretty sure I needed it too.

"Don't ever do that again, do you understand?" Charlie asked sternly.

I nodded. I'd be all too happy to avoid the woods. And La Push. And, you know, anything freaky. Forever, if I had to.

"Now go have a shower, you look like something out of… I don't know. Just… go shower."

"Happily," I grinned and took off, up the stairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed up my toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I showered, pulling out dirt and bark and leaves and twigs out of my hair. It looked like I'd been rolling around the forest, not walking, but I didn't care. My hair was clean, my body was clean and by God did it do wonders to my mood. My frayed ends were soothed, my temper cooled.

Mellowed out and more relaxed than I'd felt all day, I thought over my actions today. Aside from being a complete douchebag all afternoon, I was of the opinion I responded rather well to everything. No one could have been calm when they realised they'd just turned into a wolf, right? My response was normal, wasn't it?

In hindsight, I figured it didn't matter. None of this magic, spiritual mumbo jumbo was normal – at least in my opinion – so why would a normal response even be relevant? Was there even such a thing?

After showering, I readied for bed. I was beat, because my day had been long and I was both physically and mentally drained. All I wanted to do was sleep and so sleep, I did.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Enjoy. Thanks so much for your favourite/alert/review-loving! It's all very much appreciated. Also, thank you to the reviewer who translated my French review. Anyway, I have two days off school this week because of state testing that I'm not a part of, so here's hoping I can try get a few chapters written (but not posted). Drop me some reviewlove, if you please

T


	5. Chapter 4

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Four:**

I woke up that morning to the same stink from the night before. The downstairs phone was ringing relentlessly and so, grudgingly, I crawled out of bed and down the stairs. With a grunt, I picked up the phone and managed a barely cordial "Hello?"

"Bella," my mother's voice, husky and warm and always so pleasant greeted me on the other end of the line. "Bella, how are you feeling?"

I considered lying, but Renee's mom radar always knew when I was, even from the other side of the country. Instead, I decided to be brutally honest with her. She always appreciated that. "Like shit."

"I hope you haven't been treating your father to language like that, Bella," Renee sighed, slight chastisement in her voice. I couldn't resist the smile that pulled at the corner of my lips at her words, despite the slightly guilty feeling I got at hearing them. "That man would sooner wash my mouth out with soap than put up with my language, mom."

The husky laugh that followed told me that Renee agreed wholeheartedly. When her laugh died out, we stayed quiet, broken by my mom. "I got a call from Billy Black late last night. He… told me what happened."

I had no response to that. Billy told her that I turned into a wolf? That I got lost in the woods? What did he tell her? "What… what happened?"

"Don't give me that, Isabella," she chastised, sharper now. It made me jump – Renee hardly ever used her angry voice on me. "You know full well what he told me." And then, like a switch was just turned off, she returned back to her normal, warming tone, "I'm taking the next flight out to Seattle." She paused for a while, "It's time I stop running away. I'm coming home, Bella."

There were a lot of things that didn't change in my life. My parents were two of those things: Charlie was a creature of habit, from the food he ate to the moustache he always kept trimmed in that typical cop-stache that was so, so annoying. He wouldn't change. I'd accepted that fact long ago, just as I'd accepted the fact that Renee would never step foot in Washington again. I'd asked her once why she refused to, but she'd bitten my head off and told me not to interfere with things I knew nothing about.

Needless to say, I was floored. Renee, coming home, was something akin to Edward actually gaining a sence of humour. Impossible. Or, more likely, improbable.

"Y-y-y-you're coming home?" I squeaked, hating the loss of control of my vocal chords. It seemed I was losing control of everything these days.

"Don't sound so shocked, Isabella," Renee said waspishly. "Yes, I'm coming home. I'll be there tonight at eight, will you pick me up from Port Angeles?"

"Sure," I managed, before my voice left me again. "American Airways, right?"

"That's right," Renee confirmed, "I'll see you tonight, Bella. I love you."

"Alright, see you then, mom. Love you too." I hung up the phone numbly and stood there, completely dumbfounded. I didn't know what to think, let alone what to say. Everything in my life had gone ass over tea kettle. I was no longer sure of anything. It felt like I was floundering, seeking a foothold that wasn't there. The feeling was disconcerting and I shivered, not likeing it at all.

"You alright?" Charlie asked, frowning in concern when he saw me. I jolted, not having heard him enter, so lost in my thoughts was I. He was dressed in his usual flannel shirt, denim jeans and boots. He was going fishing today, apparently. At least Charlie hadn't changed in the last twenty-four hours…

"Yeah," I muttered, "Just surprised. Renee's coming home."

Charlie looked as startled as I felt. I didn't blame him.

"I'm picking her up from Port Angeles tonight."

Charlie nodded slowly, looking confused and bewildered. "Right, well I'm going fishing with the boys." Still looking befuddled, he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, turned on his heel and left the house.

I watched him leave. When he was gone, I slumped into a chair at the dining table and buried my face in the crook of my arm, slouched over the table top. I was still there hours later when the doorbell rang. It was obnoxiously loud, but I didn't know if that was because the house was silent or because of my brand new wolf senses. Either way, the sound made me jump to my feet, knock over the chair and nearly break my neck when I stacked it over one of the protruding chair legs. Well, at least not all my uncoordination was gone….

I strode over to the front door and wrenched it open, wishing instantly I hadn't. The rest of the pack was on the front porch, Sam and Paul and Jared and Embry.

"I don't suppose there was a chance of all of you miraculously forgetting last night ever happened?" I asked rhetorically, letting them into the house. They each passed me and made themselves home in the kitchen while I shut the door behind them. I noted I was in a pair of rainbow flannel pyjamas and a well worn t-shirt, but couldn't bring myself to care. If we were going for indecent attire, the four boy-men took the cake, all of them wearing only cut off pants and nothing else.

I entered, noting that Paul was leaned up against a counter, Embry was sat next to the sink, Jared and Sam at the small kitchen table.

Even with me standing at 5'9", they towered over me. These giant men dwarfed my father's cheery yellow kitchen, stood out against the pale colours in their gargantuan frames and copper skin. They were undeniably attractive, but it struck me then that they didn't belong in the simplicity of my father's home, the normality of this kitchen. I wondered if the same went for me: did I not fit in in my father's home – my father's life?

I sat in my usual seat, head down. The fight had left me all of a sudden. I couldn't bring myself to look at any of them. They were reminders of the life I could no longer be a part of. The epiphany hurt; I had no doubt the reminders would do the same.

"Bella," Sam said, "We've given you time to adjust to everything. Now, if we ask you questions, will you bite our heads off again?"

I didn't like the patronising tone Sam's voice had taken. My irritation showed with the glare I sent him and the tremors in my hand. "Ask away," I sneered, because really, I didn't have much of a choice. Sam was alpha and if the alpha wanted to know something about his subordinates, he would.

"When did you start noticing changes?"

"September fourteenth," I replied, "I woke up and I was three inches taller than I was the day before."

"September fourteenth," Embry repeated, incredulous, "That's three days."

Sneering, I said, "Thanks for stating the obvious, buddy."

"Enough with the attitude, Bella," Sam rumbled. His voice had taken on that dual-toned timbre, meaning what he said was a command.

I remained silent, staring at the wood finish of Charlie's dining table. If he wouldn't put up with anything I had to say, I wouldn't say anything at all. It didn't stop my anger from festering, so when I began to tremble, I stood abruptly, brushed past Paul and out the back door.

Outside, I made a break for the tree line, shed my clothes and let the anger envelope me. It bubbled up to the surface, red hot and overwhelming, until I was on all fours, seizing violently and whimpering in pain.

And then I was the wolf and I was running. Runningrunningrunning with no particular destination in mind but away: far, far away. Away from wolves and leeches and imprints and alphas and everything. Everythingeverythingeverythi ng.

When I stopped, I was on top of the cliffs at First Beach. The smell of brine on the breeze wafted in my direction. I breathed it in, welcoming the smell and the wind's soothing effect on me.

"You're a real piece of work, you know."

I turned, hackles raised and a snarl in my throat. Paul stood in his cut offs and nothing else, his hair windswept and arms crossed over his chest, a blue frock clutched in his fingers. I phased and tugged it on while Paul looked away. Well, at least my imprint was polite.

"Don't presume to know me, Paul," I sneered, "Because fact is, you know shit all about who I am."

"I know you're a selfish bitch who can't get over the fact that she hasn't gotten her fucking way."

"Oh, so you think this wolf and imprint bullshit is all sunshine and motherfucking daisies, right? You _like_ being told what to do by a self-important asshole like Sam Uley? You like your body being overruled by something that shouldn't fucking exist?"

"No, I don't fucking like it," paul snapped, "But I'm not going around feeling sorry for myself, either."

"Then prey tell, Paul, what the fuck do you want me to do? I'm sorry, but there's no dummy's guide to dealing with turning into a werewolf, so please, tell me, oh wise one, what to do, because right now, I have no fucking clue!"

"Well you would, if you'd actually let us fucking talk without running the fuck away!" Paul snarled.

"It seemed to me Sam's more interested in finding out why I've phased, than actually helping me deal with this shit. Sorry if I'm not interested in knowing." I walked passed him, in the direction of the forest, but Paul's grip on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks.

"Sit down," Paul muttered, all his fight gone. "I'll tell you what you want to know."

My own fight left me at the tone of his voice. It was warm and just a little bit gravelly, giving me comfort like I'd never known. I hated that he had this effect on me, but at the same time, my wolf relished in this feeling of… home.

My shoulders slumped and I turned back around to face him. Paul really was attractive, with dark hair and darker eyes, copper skin and a body any man would die for. He stood at 6'7", with sharp, defined features and toned, defined muscles.

We sat at the edge of the cliff, our feet hanging off the side. The wind rustled around us, calming me, while Paul breathed in and out slowly, centreing himself.

"Alright," he began, "What do you want to know?"

I didn't know. Anything. Nothing. Everything. I just… wanted to know.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Not as… funny… as the last three chapters, but there's only so much of Bella freaking out I can write before it's excessive.

You're all so lovely. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far.

Until next time -T


	6. Chapter 5

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Five:**

Later that day as I drove to Port Angeles, I thought over all what Paul had told me. We'd covered all bases, from Sam, to imprinting, to temper control and the pack mind. It was all so hard to digest. I'd been overwhelmed to the point of no words.

Even now, as I thought over it all, everything continued to go way over my head. I longed for the bliss ignorance had provided, nine or so months ago now. In Arizona, I'd known shit all about the supernatural world. Now, whenever I got angry, I became a bad case of wookie. Aside from that, I could claim the title of the ex-girlfriend of a one-hundred-and-something year old vampire. Cool motherfucking life.

Breathing deeply, I pulled off the highway and into the small Port Angeles airport. At the American Airways terminal, I parked my truck and hurried inside. It was raining, one of those downpours that had you soaked in seconds, and the rain wasn't really meshing with my craptastic mood.

Honestly, it was a wonder I hadn't phased yet. Let's hope I didn't: I doubted a normal-ish girl sprouting fur, four legs and a tail wouldn't be received well by airport security…

I spotted Renee first. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a non-descript blouse. Despite her casual dress, her presence continued to turn heads. That was nothing new: Renee had always had the ability to grab attention, no matter what she did. The woman carried an aura around her that made her stand out amongst the rest. I'd envied her for a while because of it, but when she'd called me out on it, she'd held me in my arms and told me that, one day, I'd understand.

To this day, I still didn't.

She noticed me as I approached. As she did, a radiant smile crossed her face. Renee was beautiful, with a tall, willowy frame, unblemished russet skin and ebony hair that fell down her back in tight, natural curls.

"Bella," she greeted. Her soothing voice cloaked my senses, eased my nerves and relaxed my muscles. She wrapped me in one of her warm, loving hugs. I didn't realise how much I'd missed them until now.

We stood there, me wrapped up in my mother's arms. In that one eternal second, it felt like everything would be okay. In that one eternal second, it felt like _I_ would be okay.

I wanted to stay there forever, wrapped in my mother's protective arms. I wanted to forget everything I knew, pretend like the world around me didn't exist. Renee would protect me as she always had and everything would go back to the way it had been before Forks, before the Cullens and before the wolf thing.

My parents were the only two people I'd ever let past my guard. They knew me inside and out – probably more than I even knew myself. As such, I let myself cry, hot, burning tears that soaked into Renee's shirt. The tears took with them the onslaught of whirling emotions that had governed my entire body for the last two days.

"Let's go," she instructed, once I'd gained control of myself once more. I knew this tentative control I had wouldn't last for long, so I nodded and followed her out to the not-so-cherry red behemoth that was my beloved truck.

We stowed Renee's luggage in the back of the truck, covered it with a tarp and hopped into the cab. I revved the engine, undoubtedly startling some of the nearby civilians, and pulled onto the road. The truck went no more than fifty miles per hour, so it would be a long few hours to Forks.

Renee wasn't talking, for which I was grateful. I was still way over my head concerning the new direction my life had taken. As such, I was in no mood to deal with one of my mother's chatty moods. They didn't happen often, but when they did, I often pondered suicide, just to get away from Renee's incessant talk about everything and nothing. I wish I'd paid more attention to those tangeants, because in hindsight, I'm pretty sure she'd mentioned something about shape shifting once or twice.

The tense silence between us wasn't broken for another twenty minutes. I had made it onto the highway by then and had pondered this strange new awkwardness between my mother and I. Things had never been so strained between us. Even with the awkwardness, neither of us were willing to acknowledge the massive motherfucking elephant in the room – or cab, as it was.

Finally though, Renee broke the silence. The comment was so inane, so I'm-family-that-hasn't-seen-you-in-so-long-that-I-have-to-comment-on-the-most-unimportant-thing-imaginable, I wanted to laugh. Or cry. "You're taller."

Yes, I'm taller. Thank your weird supernatural genetics for that, mom. God knows someone needs to. "Yeah."

"I guess I should have expected it."

"I don't… _why_?" There was nothing else. I was too tired to kick up a fuss. What was the point, anyway? As satisfying as raging at the world actually was, what was the point? God knew I'd probably end up Chewbakka-like if I tried.

Renee sighed, leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. I watched her from the corner of my own eyes as she rubbed her temples with her first and second fingers, steadied her breathing and mouthed words I was unable to decipher.

"I went to school on the reservation," she began quietly, her gaze now out the window. I returned my sight to the road, but listened attentively as Renee told her story. "When I was fifteen, I met someone. A boy. He was… like none of the others I knew." I could see her lips pull up in a wistful smile, eyes distant and sad. "He was nineteen, named Jacob – Jacob Uley. The council practically worshipped the ground he and his friends walked on, though no one else understood why. I found out later."

I wanted to pull over, devote all my attention to listening to Renee's story. The rain was getting heavier though and I didn't really feel like getting stuck in the middle of nowhere, on an abandoned highway at night time, for God knew how long. Wolf-thing aside, I didn't feel comfortable with putting myself in danger like that – not to mention my mom.

"He was a wolf. I remember I didn't believe him at first. It took a demonstration for me to actually listen. I was his imprint – that was why he could tell me."

That surprised me. Renee was his imprint? Renee was the imprint of someone related to my asshole alpha? Damn.

This shit storm was just getting crazier and crazier. On top of everything else, I couldn't muster up the necessary feelings to be surprised at Renee's revelation.

"There were seven of them – wolves, I mean: Billy Black, Jacob Uley, Quil Ateara III, Harry Clearwater, Joshua Uley, Luke Lahote and your uncle Mark. They all phased because the Cullens passed through briefly, to do some modifications to that house of theirs. They were gone in a week, but it was enough – the gene had been triggered."

Triggered? Did the presence of vampires trigger the wolf issue? The fucking fuck! It was my own fucking fault – god fucking damn it!

I pulled over on the shoulder of the highway, trembling. Quickly, I wrenched the door open and fell on all fours. Violent tremors racked through my entire body and I whimpered. The pain didn't get easier to bear, no matter how many times this exploding bullshit took place.

As with every other time I'd lost control of my emotions in the last two days, a rip-tear-fuck me dead-growl preceded my phase into a bad case of wookie. Absolutely motherfucking wonderful.

The sound of footsteps crunching on gravel caught my attention. It seemed excessively loud with my wolfish ears, despite the thunderous sound of the rain. I turned, seeing Renee making her way to the cab of my truck. She ignored the torrential downpour as she rummaged through her suitcase, the tarp protecting it from the elements.

She set the clothes on my seat, shut the driver side door and settled herself in her own seat. She seemed to be waiting patiently for me to turn back to human form, lost in her own thoughts and memories.

-!- -#-

Fifteen minutes later, I was dressed in one of Renee's sundresses and nothing else, my sodden hair pulled into a haphazard bun. We were once more on the road, an hour into the drive with at least another hour and a half remaining.

"A few months after that, another coven of vampires moved to settle down in Forks. Unlike the Cullens though, these ones were red eyed." She sighed forlornly. "There was eight of them, all very well trained. Billy tried to negotiate. He didn't think the pack was prepared to fight against skilled fighters. The bloodsuckers were having none of that. They were bloodthirsty, disgusting beasts who attacked the wolves without care. Apparently, wolves were threats to land they'd deemed their own and needed to be eliminated." She said this with a bitter scowl on her face. It didn't seem right there, because Renee was supposed to be smiley and happy and what-the-fuck-ever. "They won," Renee sighed, "But it was a win tainted by loss. The vampires were destroyed, but it cost Jacob his life." Renee exhaled shakily, her eyes closed again. I didn't think I'd ever seen my mother so sad in my life. "I was devastated. The entire pack was. As soon as they were certain the threat was eliminated permanently, they disbanded. Luke and Quil left completely. No one's heard from them since. Billy thinks they've gone to hunt down more vampires to kill. Joshua thinks they're dead. Billy, Joshua and Harry stopped phasing and dedicated themselves to raising their families. As for your Uncle and I," she paused. "I met your dad when I was eighteen. He became my best friend. He loved me and eventually, I grew to love him too. We had you and we were happy for a while. The memories were too much though – far too much. I couldn't stick around or I'd end up hurting everyone. So I left and took you with me."

"And Mark?" I rememberd him well enough. He'd taught me my minimal skill in tracking with my grandfather.

Renee sighed, heartbroken. "I don't know."

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** I have a question. If you've seen the Bigpond Australia add from a few years ago, please answer accordingly:

Why did they build the Great Wall of China?

Anyway, less of a response last chapter than the others, but nevertheless, I'm thoroughly enjoying them – the responses, I mean.

So as you can probably tell, this story isn't following the well worn trail. It diverges from the canon plotline when Edward breaks up with Bella. I might incorporate some Victoria action in there, maybe I'll put the Cullens back in the picture, I haven't thought that far yet.

I hope you've enjoyed!

Review me maybe

-T


	7. Chapter 6

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Six:**

Man, we needed a tortoise in here. This was more awkward than phasing butt-fucking-naked in front of Sam 'Asshole Alpha' Uley.

Who's genius idea was it to put Renee and Charlie in the same room anyway?

Oh wait – that was mine. Fucking hell. I probably should listen to Sam – evidently, my decision making skills were shot to shit.

Despite having renovated the kitchen to it's currently bright yellow appearance, Renee looked bizarrely out of place at Charlie's dining table. The entire house seemed wrong for her, in fact. Renee didn't fit into this house – this life – that it was like trying to fit a square into a circle, putting Charlie and Renee into the same confined space.

As such, it was hard to imagine that my parents had once loved each other enough to get married and have a baby. It was almost harder than comprehending all this wolf business that seemed to have had taken over my life.

As I was pondering a possible means of escape, there came a loud series of knocks at my father's front door. Bingo.

I jumped up quicker than either of my parents could blink, scurried out of the kitchen and down the short hallway to the front door. I wrenched it open without glancing at who was standing on my father's front porch, so needless to say, I was surprised to find Paul leaned up against the porch's railing, arms crossed over his naked chest, legs crossed at the ankle and looking far too casual for someone coming to an almost-stranger's house.

"Paul," I greeted, a combination of confused and disappointed and relieved and surprised. "What brings you to my father's house at… seven o'clock in the night?"

He nodded his head in the direction of the forest. "We start your lessons today."

"I'm eating dinner," I deadpanned. "And I have homework."

Paul shook his head, a mirthless grin pulling at a corner of his lips. "As a wolf, your duty is to the Quileute reservation. Nothing is more important – the exception being your imprint."

Paul's words left a hollow feeling inside me. I couldn't place it, but I didn't like it.

"Come in." I held the door open for him, he entered and I shut the door behind him. I led him into the kitchen, where Charlie and Renee were eating in tense, awkward silence.

"I have to go… out." I gestured to the wolf beside me. "This is Paul. We're doing some stuff for the tribal council."

"Paul Lahote," Renee smiled weakly, "Last time I saw you, you were four years old." She stood up and approached.

Paul fidgeted, stammered on his words and eventually settled for, "Aunty." It was what we called all the mothers on the Reservation. It was safe, in other words.

"You're what – twenty one now?"

Paul nodded warily.

"Christ, I'm getting old," she chuckled. "Off you two go then. The world waits for no one."

I followed Paul back out the house and into the tree line. Before I could go undress behind a tree, he stopped me with a hand to my bicep. "Before you phase, tie your clothes to this." He handed me a thin leather chord long enough to wrap around my thigh two times over. In the moonlight, I could see my name cut into the strap. "You tie it around your leg, so you don't just have to dump your clothes."

"Thanks."

All it took to get me angry was to think about the Cullens. The next thing I knew, I was on my hands and knees, trembling. I could feel my bones reshaping, my muscles growing – it was all so painful. And then I was a wolf.

'It gets easier.' Paul's voice in my head made me start in surprise. I wondered if I'd ever get used to hearing someone else's voice in my mind.

'Well thank fuck for small favours, I guess,' I replied. It made him laugh. The sound that came from the wolf was retarded, but inside my head, Paul's laugh made me want to smile and I didn't know why.

'Alright, come on then, Bella. We'll find a clearing somewhere so we can work on your control of phasing.'

I followed him in silence, because I had no reason to argue with him. I would greatly appreciate not exploding out of my skin whenever I lost my temper, thank you very fucking much.

-!- -#-

In the following few days, Paul worked my ass off relentlessly, so much so that I was exhausted. At nights, I would trudge home – to Charlie's house in Forks or Renee's in La Push, depending on who was closer – and collapse into bed, only to wake up to Paul's drill sargeant face the next morning. Needless to say, it didn't warm me up to my imprint, Paul's sense of humour aside.

Lucky for me, four days after Renee's arrival, I was finally allowed to go back to school. Though senior year wasn't at all appealing, anything beat Paul's hardass training sessions.

I pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes before homeroom was due to start. The smile I'd been wearing slipped off my face, however, when I was immediately surrounded by Jessica, Lauren, Audrey and Erin, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Austin, Ben and Angela trailing behind the group.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jessica demanded, wrapping an arm around mine. "We thought you died or something."

"No, not quite," I replied and began to walk. "I was doing some work for the tribal council in La Push. It felt like I was dying though." Of embarrassment, mostly. Knowing Paul was seeing me in my birthday suit never failed to turn me red. I had enjoyed seeing him just as naked, however, but despised the fact that he was so ridiculously comfortable in his skin it wasn't funny.

"Why?" Tyler asked, walking backwards to face us.

"She's half Quileute, dumb ass," Austin replied for me.

"So where are the Cullens?" Lauren queried.

I scowled at the name and resisted the urge to growl. Now that I was a wolf, any fondness I might have had for them had shrivelled up and died. That's not to say I actually _enjoyed_ being a wolf, but that was just how it was. "They moved to California or some such. I don't know. I was too busy trying to focus on where I was walking to listen to Edward properly. Bastard broke up with me and left me in the woods." Not the whole truth, but I wouldn't really tell them the truth now, would I?

"What a dick," Audrey commented, "But you're okay, right?"

"Right as rain," I confirmed, "My grandfather and uncle taught me how to track my way through the woods. I was fine." Complete lie, but no one needed to know I sprouted fur and a tail and all that other mumbo jumbo bullshit.

We entered the school building and I made for my locker, Angela the only one walking with me. After enquiring about my well being, she caught me up on everything that had been going on in my absence from school. It was admittedly not much, but the normalcy of it all made me appreciate it more than Angela would ever know. After five days straight of talking of phasing and legacy and duty, the inane lives of normal high school teenagers was extraordinarily welcome.

My day passed quickly and I soon found myself driving to Renee's place in La Push. It had been left to her by Jacob Uley. It had initially made me feel uncomfortable. After all, the guy wasn't my father. the cozy little two bedroom cottage was too homy to ever feel uncomfortable in, however, so I'd accepted the second bedroom as mine and helped Renee settle in.

Her and Charlie had arranged for me to spend week nights with Charlie and weekends with Renee. They'd done it because Charlie's was closer to Forks High School and Charlie spent most weekends fishing. It was weird having them live so close to each other. This easy access to both of them was strange, but I was pretty sure I would come to enjoy it.

As I was pulling into Renee's driveway, I saw Billy Black and Harry and Sue Clearwater sitting with my mom on the front porch. It reminded me that my mom was very much part of this wolf business, having been the imprint of a wolf in the former pack.

I approached warily and hoped this was just some sort of reunion thing. I didn't really feel like being the subject of scrutiny again. God knew I'd gotten it enough from Old Quil Ateara two days ago.

"Bella," Renee greeted, smiling at me from where she sat in a cushioned wicker chair.

"Hey mom, Harry, Sue, Billy." I nodded to all of them in turn, made to make my way inside house, but was stopped by Billy.

"Jake's shot up these last couple weeks," Billy began, when he had my attention again, "We believe he'll be next to phase."

I sighed heavily. I wouldn't wish this wolf bullshit on anyone, least of all Jake.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the pack emerging from the treeline. They jogged up the porch steps, sweaty and stinky and wearing no shirts. Ode to fucking joy.

"What brings you?" I queried. I made my way into Renee's kitchen and began to rummage through the fridge. The pack followed behind me, so I threw them each a banana. If they were going to eat, might as well eat healthy.

"We caught a vampire scent last night," Sam began, helping himself into a seat at the hand carved dining table. Renee had said Jacob had made it. I resisted the urge to scowl at Sam. It was his Uncle's dining set, after all. "It bounced back and forth from Quileute and Cullen land before disappearing up the mountains. We think it came in from the beach. It's a scent we've been trailing for weeks now. We think she's after something."

"She?" I asked, finally settling for a bag of Doritos. So much for eating healthy…

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "Crazy thing – looks it, too."

He split the banana in two and shoved both pieces in his mouth at once.

"You're a wolf, Uley – not a pig."

He ignored me. "I just wanted to tell you to be on your guard. Paul's shown you the ropes of tracking and patrolling. You're on tonight."

"And the others?" I asked, looking expectantly between Paul, Jared and Embry. The latter two held up their banana peels from where they were rummaging through the fridge and pantry respectively.

Of fucking course. Anything for free food.

Paul simply shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket. I figured the imprint bond was just giving him a hard time – Christ knew it was doing the same to me.

I shoved my imprint the bag of doritos, made myself a drink and addressed Sam. "I'll be on my guard, then. Shall I call – ahh, howl, sorry – if I smell her loitering?"

Sam nodded while Embry snickered from his place at the pantry door. In his hand, he held a packet of rice crackers, a jar of choc-hazelnut spread and mom's stash of twix bars. Un-fucking-believable.

"So when does my patrol start?"

"Dusk," Embry replied, "Until midnight."

I so enjoyed being a guard dog…

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Enjoy. Ahahaha you guys are too funny! Your reviews (along with making my day) make me laugh and smile like a fool.

To those of you who haven't seen the ad, a little boy asks his father why they built the Great Wall of China. The father, who doesn't actually know, replies, "It was to keep the rabbits out." If you know about the Rabbit-Proof Fence, than it's even more funny…

Q: So most awkward situation one's ever been in?

A: Too many to name…

Let me know your own answer. Or, you know, you can tell me what you think about the chapter…

Until next time

-T


	8. Chapter 7

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Seven:**

Victoria was dead. I wasn't even sure how I'd done it, but it was done and that was that. I'd been patrolling, minding my own business and enjoying this sorely missed solitude when I'd come across her scent. I'd followed it into a tiny clearing – probably once a campsite – where she was apparently talking to someone – except no one was there.

Sam was right: the bitch was crazy – like, a few clowns short of a circus whacked.

And then… she was dead.

I hated it: not the killing-vampire aspect of it, but the whole killing thing in general. No matter what anyone argued, vampires were still conscious, sentient beings. I'd ended the existence of one and just like that, she was gone, for the most part forgotten to the world.

It had made me sick, knowing I'd ended a life – immortal or otherwise. In fact, I'd phased back to human and hurled up everything I'd eaten that day.

So as I lit a fire and set alight Victoria's extremeties, as the reality weighed down on my shoulders, I wept. The life I'd once lived, of sweet ignorance and naiive humanity was over, replaced with this duty-bound existence of protecting and killing and hunting and howling.

I was a wolf and no more could I deny it.

I wandered for a while, until I found a moon pool where the trees were thickest. I wasn't sure how the moon managed to filter through the canopy unhindered, but the sight of the silver orb reflected in the small body of water was breathtaking.

It took my mind off what I'd just done and I took it all in, wonderstruck. But then a howl, calling for it's packmate, resonated through the forest, louder with my sensitive ears than I'd ever known.

I didn't bother phasing back to wolf to communicate with him. Whoever it was would soon follow my trail, come across the burning remnants of Victoria and then continue tracking my scent. He'd find me here and so here I would stay.

Paul's silver wolf appeared through the underbrush. I managed a feeble smile, but nothing more. He must have smelt the remnants of tears on my face though, because he phased back to human, pulled on his pants and approached me.

"Holy shit, Bella, that was stupid."

I shrugged, staring at the small pool. "She's dead, isn't she?"

"Yeah – and you very well could have been, too." I wished I was. Maybe that way, I wouldn't be feeling so guilty right now. The most disgusting thing was that my wolf was actually satisfied.

"I killed someone."

"She was already dead."

"She was still alive enough to avenge her dead mate, wasn't she? Her name's Victoria. Her mate tried to kill me – in fact nearly succeeded." I ignored the growl this fact illicited from Paul. "Jasper – one of the Cullen brothers – ripped his head off, tore him apart and set him on fire." I chuckled mirthlessly. "I remember thinking afterwards that he'd made it look so easy. Yeah, it might have been physically, but the feelings afterward…" I shook my head, wiped at the tears I could feel come close to falling and stood. I brushed off the pale blue sundress I'd donned and looked over the moon pool again. "This wolf thing – it's no blessing – no matter what the elders say."

-!- -#-

I didn't sleep. I honestly wasn't surprised. So as the sun crested over the horizon, I crawled out of bed and into the shower. I would be visiting my grandmother with Renee this morning.

India Littlesea was a stern, but lovely woman, tasked with the care of her two grandsons (and my cousins), when my Uncle Mark disappeared without a trace, she was probably the most loving woman I'd ever met. She and I weren't as close as I'd like to be, but when she'd found out I had been seeing Edward Cullen, she'd refused to see me until I was done with them.

Renee and I walked to Renee's childhood home in comfortable silence. I was still wrapped up in the events of the night before and Renee was still getting used to being home, in La Push, where her memories and pain ran deep and no doubt, her heart as well.

My grandmother was on her front porch, in an old wicker basket that featured in my memory as long as the woman herself. She was weaving what would apparently be a handmade basket, her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her wrinkled face. The woman was sixty, but her face showed the worry for her missing son and absent daughter. At the same time, it showed the happy, fulfilling life she's had, the love of her family so very obvious, though I wasn't quite sure how.

As she heard us approach, she opened her eyes. They filled with tears on sight of my mother, as her serene smile widened, filled with such joy like I'd never known. Her expression brought with it a feeling of calm and I relaxed. For the first time, my anger didn't feel so close to the surface and for a brief while, I knew my guilt would stay at bay.

When we were within reach of her, she engulfed us each in bone crushing hugs. As she released me, however, she pressed her palm to my forehead, to my cheek and then rubbed up and down my arms. A questioning glance to my mom, an affirming nod from Renee in response and my grandma hugged me again, more gentle than I ever expected from the woman.

"Oh Bella," she sighed wearily, released me and led the way into the house. My mom and I followed her in, to see that my cousins, Collin and Bradey were playing Halo on the xbox. Identical twins, Collin and Bradey were twelve years old and already the spit of their father; my uncle who'd disappeared four years ago without a trace.

"Boys, come say hello to your aunt and your sister."

Both of them huffed but paused the game and together, the two seventh graders approached,smiling when they saw us. Mom and I were twice more engulfed in warm, welcoming hugs. They were returned whole heartedly and afterwards, we all sat around the small, but cozy, living room.

I listened absently as my mom caught up with her own mother, more interested in watching the boys playing video games. There was something in their scents that told me that they would be phasing, though I hadn't been a wolf long enough to know how soon that would be – they were only twelve, after all.

So deep in thought was I, that I didn't notice my grandmother turn her attention to me until she wrapped her hands in mine. I glanced at her, to see an expression of complete seriousness lining her aged face. "Isabella, I _beg_ of you to stay out of the woods."

I wished I could. In fact, I probably would, if I didn't know my asshole alpha would kick my ass six ways from Sunday if I tried. I told her as such in not so many words and she looked heartbroken at my truth.

"Then please – please, please, _please_ – be careful. Vampires are not the only foe in those forests, my love."

I stood, my heart suddenly pounding. I felt claustrophobic, my wolf alarmingly close to the surface. "I'm going to go… for a walk. To the beach. Ma, I'll meet you at home."

I reached First Beach in record time, my head in a swirl of thoughts, my heart in a whirlwind of emotions. What the hell did India mean by that? I didn't know. I didn't _want_ to know. Whatever it was, I had the strangest feeling it was what caused my uncle's disappearance.

I was still mulling it over when I heard my name called. Jacob Black and Quil Ateara were approaching. Both looked heavily beefed up and as tall as the pack. As they neared, I caught the distinct scent of wolf and imminent phase. My wolf recognised these two as pack and grudgingly, I waited. As much as the human wanted to stay away from everything and anything mythological, I knew the wolf would give me a hard time if I didn't stay.

"Jacob," I greeted, "Quil."

Queue awkward silence. Wow. When the fuck did things get awkward?

"Bella!"

I whirled, seeing Paul emerge from the woods. My wolf went berserk upon sight of him, of fucking course.

"Paul," I greeted. I bid farewell to the two not-yet-wolves and jogged up to where Paul stood, despite the urge to run as far away as humanly possible. Away from wolves, away from vampires, away from the mystery surrounding my Uncle's disappearance. Just… away. "They smell like wolves." I gestured to Jacob and Quil. "Same as my cousins, which is strange, considering they're only twelve." No need to mention I absolutely loathed the idea of anyone else turning furry – it was blatantly obvious by the frown on my face.

"We were expecting Jacob to be the next to phase," Paul shrugged, "After Embry, I mean. His wolf is getting closer to the surface though – it won't be long now, I suspect."

I didn't reply. Instead, I simply nodded and cast my gaze over the horizon.

"Sam's ready to chew your ear off," Paul said conversationally, "He's pissed you did that alone."

"Yeah, well he can be fucking grateful the bitch is fucking dead. Next time, I'll leave the killing up to all of you. Fuck knows I'm never doing that shit again."

"You can tell him that at the bonfire tonight," Paul chuckled, "It's your welcoming party."

Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Enjoy. Thoughts? Feelings? Let me know! -T


	9. Chapter 8

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Eight:**

When I got home, I camped myself on the couch, flicked on the TV and stayed there. If the council and/or pack wanted to throw me a welcome-to-the-dog-house party, than they'd have to drag me there, kicking and screaming. My mom joined me an hour or so later, bringing with her munchies to – well – munch on in lieu of getting up to make a sustaining meal.

It was hours later, during my fifth episode of Law and Order: SVU, that Embry arrived. He walked into the house as if he owned the place. Renee didn't even blink at his appearance, so I supposed it was a wolf-pack thing.

Embry walked into my line of sight of the TV, scooped me up, threw me over his shoulder and made his way out of the house.

"Embry, you motherfucking piece of shit, you'd better put me down right the fuck now!"

Embry chortled. "Like hell, Swanny. You're coming to your honour party whether you like it or not."

I growled and was surprised at just how wolf like it sounded. I wriggled but Embry held me firm and so I resorted to fists. Unfortunately, Embry was as tough as I was and barely even flinched.

"Bella, don't bother fighting it," I heard Renee say, sounding somewhere in between a long suffering sigh and a suppressed laugh. "It's tradition."

I grumbled, crossed my arms over my chest and made sure everyone in hearing range knew just how displeased I was to be forced to a party that I wanted no part of.

Embry set me down when we reached the top of the cliffs. Everyone else was already there: Sam, Paul, Jared, Sam's imprint Emily, the remainder of the old pack (Joshua, Billy and Harry), my mom, my grandma and lastly, the tribal council.

"Eat shit and die, Embry Call," I groused, scowling all the while.

Embry boomed a loud, jaunty laugh. It reminded me of Emmett and I sighed. Despite my newfound apathy concerning the Cullens, I missed my relationship with the overgrown child. I wished they hadn't left, if only so I wouldn't be so angry. I was pretty sure, if I wasn't so mad, that Embry and I could be really good friends; if not the best of.

Paul unceremoniously dumped a plate of food on my lap. It brought me out of my thoughts and without fail, I eagerly dug into my meal. With my insatiable appetite, I could be grateful for this new wolf metabolism. That alone would be something to be glad for (the ability to eat anything I wanted and not gain an ounce) and I could thank the wolf – too bad I wouldn't.

After dinner, as we all began to roast marshmallows over the bonfire, Billy began to tell the Quileute legends. No doubt, we'd all heard them countless times before, but hearing Billy tell them, his face half cast in shadow, it was a surreal experience. The wolf deal aside, the legends suddenly felt so real, where before, they'd only ever felt like simple stories.

After the legends were told, I was welcomed into the latest pack of Quileute tribe protectors; the fabled wolf pack of La Push. The 'momentous occasion' was marked by a charcoal tattoo on my shoulder. That shit hurt like a bitch, but fortunately for me, the pain lasted only as long as it took for my brand new tattoo to heal over.

Afterwards, everyone dispersed, until it was only the pack, my mother and grandmother remaining. We circled the fire, shadows cast at our backs and our faces illuminated by the firelight.

"Samuel," India began. She held up a hand, palm facing the flames, in the direction of where Sam stood, opposite the ageing woman. "I must warn you – beg you, rather – of what lurks in these forests." She gestured with her other hand, to the towering trees behind us. For a moment, her almond shaped, dark chocolate eyes flashed a strange, milky blue tinged grey colour. When I blinked, it was gone: I would have thought it was my imagination, had I not heard how her voice changed when she said, "My son, in his arrogance, fell prey to these beasts. So shall you, lest you heed my warnings."

A chill seemed to have fallen upon the seven of us. The moon and stars had disappeared behind a thick haze of moonlit clouds. The fire, dying in it's rudimentary circle of stone, flickered uncontrollably. Jesus, it was beginning to look like something out of Buffy: the Vampire Slayer (I didn't miss the irony). I was thoroughly spooked, but even if I tried, I couldn't move from where I stood.

My grandmother was the witch-doctor-lady of the tribe. As such, she had some sort of magic-voodoo thing going on. I didn't know the full extent of her powers (I was only beginning to learn that she actually had some sort of magic) but I knew beyond reasonable doubt that my grandmother could see the future. I didn't know how I knew, because certainly no one had told me, but I simply knew and accepted it.

"Your warnings, Aunty?" Sam queried, fidgeting in his place.

India nodded, her gaze falling to the fire again. It had levelled into a small, orange-yellow-red flame, but it was decidedly smaller than it had originally started off being.

"Children of the moon," she whispered, but her voice carried. Even if it hadn't, all of us but Renee would've heard her. "Fiendish, horrible beasts driven by lust for blood and the power of the moon."

A cold seemed to have descended over my entire body. A lead weight had found perch in the pit of my stomach. I glanced around at the others and then upwards, to the cloud covered sky. As I did so, the clouds parted for only the briefest of moments, providing me a fleeting glance of the yellowish harvest moon beyond.

At the same time, a howl, more eerie than I'd ever heard, wrenched the air. It drowned out the noise of the whistling wind, the crackling fire and the rippling waves below. I shivered, my head whirling to face the forest. The howl was from no one in the pack – we were all around the fire – and I didn't feel the emergence of another pack bond. It was soon accompanied by a series of more howls that had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end and my hands trembling where they hung at my sides.

"We must leave." India's voice had taken on a fearful tone. "But until the full moon has sunken below the horizon, I beg you – all of you – not to enter the forests."

None of us bothered arguing with her. Instead, we doused the fire and took off for India's house. She was the expert in whatever was going on. As such, we as the tribe protectors, at least according to Sam, needed to know what the fuck was going on. I didn't want to know, but c'est la vi, I supposed.

When we were inside the small house, the woman went around locking all the doors and windows. I honestly doubted they could hold up against whatever the fuck was inside our forest, but if it gave her some sort of peace of mind, I wasn't going to stop her.

I sat squashed between my mom and Paul. My wolf was going berserk with protective urges toward's it's mate, so I was determined to stay by his side until the threat had passed. Paul had evidently been on the same wavelength, because when Embry had tried to sit beside me, Paul and I had both growled at him.

India took her seat in an old worn leather recliner. She folded her hands in her lap and glanced at each of us, her gaze solemn, face hard.

"As I said, they are children of the moon; the werewolves of myth and stories."

"Holy shit!" Embry exclaimed, wide eyed and with no class whatsoever. Jesus Christ, we were in my grandmother's living room, for fuck's sake.

I glared at him. That was so inappropriate it wasn't fucking funny. I might have had an even bigger pottymouth, but at least I had the good sense to know when not to use it. He received a glare from Sam as well, accompanied by the growled order for him to shut up.

"Sorry," Embry muttered, looking down. It was drowned out by another howl, loud this time. They were closer and they were hunting.

Fuck. Fuckity fucking fuck. Holy fucking shit.

I was going to die. Oh my God, I was going to fucking die. Werewolves were going to kill me!

I laughed. Hysteria had overcome my common sense and all I could think about was how ironic it was that I was going to die by the teeth and claws of rabbid werewolves.

Another howl, closer this time, had Sam jumping to his feet. "I have to go – to Emily."

"What about the problem of whackjob werewolves getting closer to the town?" I asked. My voice had risen an octave. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I noted how highly unattractive it was and made a mental note not to ever let my voice get so high ever again. "We can't just let the people fall prey to them!"

Damn me and my sense of duty.

"Do you have any suggestions, Isabella?" Sam asked sharply, "Because I'm all ears."

I deflated. No, I had no suggestions. We had no idea what these wolves were capable of, or how to subdue them as threats. All we _could_ do was wait until sunrise and make sure no one was harmed in the night.

It seemed I was hunkering down with my mom and grandmother.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I dialled Charlie's home number and prayed he would answer. Lucky for me, he did.

"Hello, Swan residence, Charlie speaking." My father's gruff voice was welcoming. Knowing he was safe was a relief.

"Hey dad, it's me. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive." I laced my tone with humour, but Charlie wouldn't ever know how serious I was being.

I could hear his smile from the other end of the line. "Yeah Bells, I'm good. You alright?"

"Eh," I shrugged, "Can't complain. Anyway, I'll let you go back to whatever game you were watching. See you tomorrow night."

"Bye Bells."

I hung up and returned to the living room. Sam was gone. I wondered if he'd make it to his place in one piece. I might've not liked the guy, but I didn't want him becoming puppy chow. That would just suck wang for everyone involved – imagine the clean up!

My grandmother had gone to bed. My mom was seated comfortably in the recliner India had vacated. Embry and Jared were on the floor, playing Call of Duty on Collin and Brady's xbox, looking unruffled at the intermittent howls we could all hear. Finally, Paul had stretched himself out on the couch, a massive arm covering his eyes. He looked entirely too comfortable there. I lifted his feet, sat down and dropped them into my lap. I leaned my head backwards onto the chairback, closed my eyes and sighed: it would be a looong night.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long-ish wait. It was a tough chapter to write. Drop me a review, if you please -T


	10. Chapter 9

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning:** Lemon. Only in stories should contraception not be used.

**Chapter Nine:**

Some time between when I sat down and sunrise, I fell asleep. When I woke up (at the ass crack of dawn, mind you) I found I'd pulled off some pretty incredible acrobatic stunts in my sleep. From sitting upright beneath Paul's feet, I was draped over Paul, my head buried in the crook of his neck, my chest to his, hips to his and legs tangled up with his. He'd wrapped his arms around me and didn't seem to want to let me go. Fuck. This was going to be awkward.

A howl wrenched the air. I realised that was what had woken me. Unlike the howls from the night before, however, I actually recognised it. The howl was Sam's, the alpha calling his pack.

I gave a reluctant groan. Despite the awkwardness, I was very much comfortable and felt rather disinclined to be going anywhere. Unfortunately, the boss was calling and we had to get moving, lest Sam come barging in and haul our asses into the forest.

"Paul," I whispered, slapping his shoulder. "Paul, wake up." Apparently my imprint slept like the dead. Good to know. Grumbling, I forcefully wrenched myself from his grip. He growled in protest, but I was already heading for the back door. Paul's growl had had the added benefit of waking Embry and Jared, both of whom had fallen asleep on the floor. The three stumbled up behind me, fortunately succeeding in not waking my mom. If Renee was anything, it was a beast in the morning. Apparently, beasthood ran in the family.

We could see Sam in the treeline, but between him and us, there was the gouged yard. It looked like a horde of elephants had stampeded across my grandmother's backyard, taking with it clumps of compacted earth and barely there grass.

"Oh my Jesus," I breathed, "I didn't realise how close they came last night."

Sam, who'd phased some time during our gaping, spoke. "That's not the worst of it. I did a brief scan of the perimeter on my way here. There's building damage, overturned cars and dead pets. It's not at all pretty."

"And they did all of this shit in just one night? Christ, how many of those fuckers were there?" Paul asked, incredulous.

Sam shrugged. "Let's go check the woods, see if we can count how many scent trails they left behind. Maybe we can even find one of them."

"The fuck? You actually want to go in there?" I asked incredulously, pointing manically towards the trees that lined India's backyard. "Are you mad? Look at the damage they've done!" Again, I gestured madly, this time at the demolished yard between us. "Those things are feral!"

"I know. I want to go in as much as you, but this is our duty."

Fucking duty. Fucking werewolves. Fuck it all.

Grudgingly, I followed the rest of the pack into the trees, undressed and phased. Sam, Jared and Embry bounded off, Paul slightly behind them and me behind Paul. Resisting the pull that I now knew to be one of the mating variety was difficult. It seemed to be getting more and more difficult the more he and I phased. My wolf wanted it – badly – and it took all my stubbornness to not let the wolf take over.

'Alright, everyone split up. If you catch a specific scent trail, let us know.'

Paul's wolf whined in protest. Apparently, he liked the idea of splitting up as much as my own wolf.

'Alright, go with Bella,' Sam sighed. I could see the eye roll with my eyes closed.

We took off, noses to the ground and in no particular direction. That is until we caught an unfamiliar scent. It was similar to our own wolf scents, though was tainted with the scent of blood and something else I couldn't decipher. Neither could Paul, though we both followed it anyway.

We entered into a clearing and I stopped. I couldn't stop the phase back to human as much as I couldn't stop the chuck up in response to what I saw. As I heaved up the content of my stomach, Paul phased back to human, rubbed my back and seemed to be resisting the urge to be sick as well.

"Oh my God," I rasped, squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't want to look. Hell, if I didn't see anything like it ever again, it would be too soon.

In the centre of a clearing was a buck. It lay on it's flank, it's innards spilling from a gaping wound at it's underside. It was dead, mauled by a wild animal. Disgusting in itself, what was worse was the man with it's head in the afore mentioned innards, seemingly unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked, though his face was grim.

I managed a nod and stood weakly, only just realising how naked I was. Blushing red, I covered my chest and looked away, into the trees we'd come out from.

Paul's hands circled my wrists and pulled them to my side. He stepped close, so much so that our chests were almost touching. Everything around us fell away. All there was was he and me.

"Don't hide from me." His voice had taken on a husky quality. I trembled. His face found my neck. I could feel him nuzzling and then his lips, warm and moist. The feeling sent pulses right through me and I whimpered, pulling him closer until we were touching, chest to chest, hips to hips. He was hard between my legs and though we both trembled, I found I was perfectly in control of my body.

He groaned at the contact, now nipping at the skin of my neck as he pushed us backwards. I was now pressed up against a tree and he was right there, right where me and my wolf wanted him.

Unfortunately, good things – even the painfully good ones – weren't meant to last. We were disrupted by the sound of Sam, Embry and Jared's wolves approaching.

Paul growled, a ferocious sound that had me trembling even more. I wanted him. Christ, I wanted him more than anything right the fuck now. I didn't care if it was against a tree or if I would forever carry the title of an exhibitionist afterwards, I wanted my wolf inside me now.

I circled my legs around his hips and pushed my heels into his back. It had the desired effect of bringing him closer to right where I wanted him. I whimpered, pushing against him. I felt him slip inside and he groaned, pushing all the way in. I cried out, suddenly remembering I was a virgin and holy shit that was not at all pleasant. I felt stretched, too full, abrated and through it all, my wolf was crying out for me to mate. For fuck's sake, that wolf's a selfish fucking bitch.

Paul was still inside me. His chest heaved, though he continued to nuzzle my neck. "Jesus, I'm sorry," he whispered against my skin, "I didn't know. Holy shit, I didn't know." He whined, a keening sound that had my heart aching. I circled his neck with my arms and I'd never felt so physically close to someone before in my life.

"I'm okay," I whispered, "But Sam's coming this way. He doesn't look happy."

Paul growled again, another one of those ferocious, possessive ones that had me thinking he was claiming me. Then again, wasn't that the whole mating thing anyway? Either way, it didn't bother me…

I was surprised to see that the growl had Sam stopping in his place, Embry and Jared as well, though they were slightly behind the alpha.

Between bared teeth, Paul said with no room for argument, "Get the guy and fuck off."

They did so quickly, but even so, the spell had broken. I slumped back against the tree, still connected to Paul at the hips. He was still nuzzling my neck, but now his hands were travelling up and down my sides. His fingers were rough against my skin and they gave me goosebumps, but I enjoyed the heat they provided. I'd been so cold for so long…

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was still husky. I clenched around him in response and he groaned.

"Yeah," I replied. My voice was breathy and I didn't recognise it, but it was an affirmation nonetheless. With my hands, I turned his face so he was looking at me. His eyes met mine, dark brown and deeper than anything I'd ever seen. I was mesmerised.

We kissed. It was our first kiss together and there was really nothing to describe it. Meeting his eyes had felt like putting the final piece into a puzzle. Joined at the hips as we were had hurt, but it felt like he was completing me. This kiss though – it felt like I was coming home.

It felt like an eternity had passed, but at the same time, it felt like only a moment; a single heartbeat. In the next moment, his tongue danced with mine, his hips rocked with mine, his hands guiding my otherwise clumsy movements. My fingers were tangled up in his soft black hair, circled his neck and stayed there. I nuzzled my face into his neck and whimpered as oblivion was so close; just out of my reach.

And then I was there and biting down. I couldn't feel anything but the waves of pleasure coursing through me, multiplied tenfold when Paul, in response to me biting down on his neck, bit down on mine.

I was still alive when the wave passed. I was honestly surprised at the fact. I thought I'd crumble within from the intensity of it all. And as my and Paul's combined junk dribbled down both our legs – he was still inside me, though flaccid – I slumped against him, spent.

And for the first time since I had phased, my goddamn wolf was fucking content.

-!- -#-

Paul carried me to the moon pool I'd gone to after I killed Victoria. The rest of the forest was a wreck – if such a thing was possible – but it looked like my little haven had gone untouched.

He could stand at the bottom with the water reaching only his waist, so I released my hold on him and stood on my own two feet. And then there was awkwardness. Man, we needed a tortoise in here…


	11. Chapter 10

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Ten:**

I found that tongueing someone was highly overrated. So was the post coital bliss that people talked about. Sex was messy, no matter how anyone did it. As far as frenchies went – well – it brought a whole new meaning to the word 'parched'.

Nonetheless, good things came with sacrifice. No matter how much the repercussions sucked wang, the momentary satisfaction was totally worth it. Paul was undeniably attractive. He also knew how to please a woman – even with her first time.

Still, the aftermath was just unbarable. In the time I'd spent with him gaining control of my phasing and then the short time after that, we'd come to a sort of unspoken something-or-other. We weren't really friends, but neither could I say I disliked the guy. He took the time out of his day to teach me control, after all. Plus, my wolf would probably crucify me if I even _thought_ about disliking my imprint.

As such, this elephant-in-the-room-being-ignored silence was killing me. I was butt naked – so was he - in a pond. We were somewhere in a forest found in the middle of bumbfuck nowhere and alone. We'd just had sex and apparently we'd marked each other.

"Well," I began, "This is fucking awkward. Not to mention the fact we didn't use contraception." Fuck. The possible rammifications that epiphany had just slammed down on my shoulders. Motherfucking shit. If the whole imprinting deal was, in fact, to provide strong, powerful wolf cubs, Paul and I were inevitably fucked. I wouldn't put it passed the spirits to shove my irresponsibility up my ass like this. Fuck my life. "Motherfucking shit!"

"It's rare for a couple to get pregnant the first time around," Paul began. He was speaking slowly, channeling Jared. "Because a woman's body isn't adjusted to the sperm or some shit like that. Not to mention the rarity of women getting pregnant the same time they lose their virginity – the adrenaline and all of that shit. As for STD's – I'm clean. Wolves are immune to human diseases anyway."

I breathed in shakily. "It's awful coincidental that my mother was the imprint of a wolf. It makes sense, the whole breeding thing. If my mom's line wasn't strong, than I wouldn't have phased – I'm a chick, after all. And then I'm imprinted to another wolf? Points to Old Quil's theory of reproducing big bad vampire slayers." What is this fuckery? Why does it make sense in my head? I really wish it doesn't make sense out loud! That would just make it all seem more likely that I was going to be popping out a baby in nine months. God damn.

Paul nodded slowly. He seemed to actually be considering my words. That was a change for me: Edward had usually pushed down my opinion for his own, the patronising bastard. For all the years he'd roamed this earth, he was a naiive, unchanging prick. "It's a possibility," he conceded, "But one we won't be able to confirm for another two weeks, at the very least."

"How are you so calm about this?" I asked, nearing hysteria. I'd done that nearly too much recently. "I'm eighteen and facing the likelihood of getting knocked up before I graduate! I'm going to be a statistic!" I wailed, despairing. I'd promised long ago that I wouldn't be like my parents. As much as they loved me and I them, being the product of a teenaged pregnancy and divorced parents wasn't easy. Not only were both Renee and Charlie constantly criticised for their immaturity, but I was constantly scrutinised as well. I'd done everything to disavow people of the notion I'd end up just like my parents. Trust me to actually manage to do what I'd tried to avoid for as long as I was old enough to understand the reason behind the scrutiny.

"You need to calm down," Paul said, noticing the tremors before I did, "I don't particularly feel like being mauled today. As for why I'm so calm about this," he continued, "I turn twenty two next month. My mom's been bitching to me about settling down since I turned twenty. I've had time to consider having a family, I suppose."

Paul was twenty-two? I hadn't known that. It struck me that I'd been acting like an immature shit around him. Not only that, but I'd been acting like a selfish bitch, too. It wasn't like me, so I wondered why I'd been acting that way. Either way, he probably hated me.

I wasn't sure why, but the thought bothered me – so much so that I nearly started crying. Maybe it was the idea of getting pregnant. Maybe it was the carnage I'd seen travelling through the forest. Maybe it was a combination of everything I'd gone through in the last couple of weeks. Either way, I burst into tears and Paul was right there. He wrapped me up in his embrace and I stayed there. I coiled my arms around his neck, buried my face there and let all my emotions go.

The act was refreshing. When all my tears had dried up, I remained locked in Paul's embrace. I was reminded of just how muscled my imprint was, flush up against him as I currently found myself. The warmth radiated off him in droves, as it did off of me, though I found myself rather comfortable anyway.

Unfortunately, my slice of peace was broken by a howl that wrenched the air. I stiffened, irrationally fearing the mongrel beasts that had ruined practically everything last night. That fear passed with the feeling of my wolf's euphoria. It was telling me something I couldn't understand.

"Someone's just phased," Paul explained. He began to carry me out of the small pool of water. "Judging by my wolf's reaction – and probably yours – it's Jacob."

"Jacob? Jacob Black?"

Paul nodded and set me down. We both phased and began trotting to where Jacob's panicky thoughts were emanating from. 'Yeah. No doubt the pack will be all zen and shit now that the legit alpha's joined the pack.'

'Legit alpha?' I queried. I'd only been a wolf a week or so – all of this shit was still going way over my head.

'As right of birth,' Paul clarified, 'The title of alpha is rightfully Black's. His father and grandfather were the alphas of their respective generations' packs, after all – not to mention the role of tribal chief he'll inherit when Billy stands down.'

I may not have liked being told what to do – no one would after getting out of a controlling relationship – but I thought it made more sense for Sam to be alpha. I said as much.

'I know,' Paul agreed, 'Sam's oldest out of all of us. He's also been phased the longest – not to mention he's mature enough to make decisions after thinking about most – if not all – possible outcomes.'

Sam and Embry's voices joined mine, Paul's and Jacob's, though the latter's was still unintelligible. Apparently, Jacob was freaking the fuck out and Sam had left Jared to guard one of last night's lunatics.

'Have fun you two?' Embry greeted. He broke into a booming laugh, even in thought, and I was reminded that he was only seventeen, if that. Despite his larger than life frame, the guy was still a teenager and as such, found anything sexual either the best damn thing since sliced bread, utterly hilarious or a combination of both.

'Fuck off, dickweed,' Paul replied easily and I smiled, if only internally. He and I were approaching where Jacob was currently creating a new clearing. The sounds of a whineing and whimpering and an otherwise distressed wolf had me quickening my pace. I'd known Jacob my whole life: he was a friend of the family and I'd be damned if I wouldn't protect him. He was a friend, after all. I wouldn't bail on a friend – not after the bullshit I'd pulled when the Cullens were in town.

Jacob's wolf was a distinct shade of brown that nevertheless could blend into the trees surrounding us. Embry's and Jared's could do the same, as could Sam's – to a certain extent. In contrast, my and Paul's wolves had no hope in hell of camouflage. I observed that it seemed fitting of my personality: I was more one to take a fools-rush-in approach, rather than sit around, observe and plan. I didn't know Paul well enough to make the same assumption though.

'Jacob,' I began, only to fall silent. What should I say to him? What _could_ I say to him? What the fuck do you say to someone who's just turned into a giant fucking furball?

The wolf whirled, crouched defensively and looked ready to attack me. Before he could, Paul's wolf growled beside me, menacing and protective all at once.

'That'll be enough of that' Sam's dual-toned alpha command left no room for argument. 'Jacob, you probably know the legends better than the rest of us. You've just joined the wolf pack.'

Jacob was silent, both physically and mentally. He couldn't very well deny it now, could he? He was a sorry version of Chewie, after all. Nothing quite like turning into a massive fucking dog to confront the truth…

'So that was you last night?' Jacob asked. None of us missed the accusation in his tone.

'Fuck no!' I exclaimed, 'Those crazy fuckers were rabbid!'

'Bella – cool it,' Sam instructed. 'Jacob, as rightful alpha, should you wish to take what is rightfully yours, than I'll willingly step down for you to do so. I understand, however, if you wish for me to continue being alpha.'

'It's a big responsibility, bro,' Embry added his two cents in, 'I don't think you're ready to handle it.'

Jacob evidently valued Embry's opinion. 'No, thanks, Sam, but you can keep the role of alpha all to yourself. I don't want it anytime soon – if at all.'

He seemed to be handling this whole new shitstorm rather well, all things considered. Given I'd gone completely apeshit, I wondered why that was.

'Billy's probably been preparing him, one way or another,' Paul mused, still beside me in the physical form.

'My mom _had_ always been for the idea of soul mates,' I added, 'Oh my God, the bitch has been doing the same!'

'Bella, Paul – not now,' Sam's irritated voice came from where he was circling Jacob's crouched form. The alpha and Embry were trying to coax Jacob through the phasing process. Not wanting to see any of it, I asked, 'Might I go?'

'Be prepared to get a bumbfuck heap of ribbing from Jared,' Embry warned and then snickered, 'I can't believe you two fucked against a tree.'

'Ah, adolescence,' Paul mocked, 'I do miss it so.'

I could feel the amusement rolling off of Sam. 'Get out of here, Bella,' Sam instructed, 'Paul, go with her. I don't want anyone roaming out hear alone with those crazies possibly still around. Jared's guarding the deereater in my backyard.'

I turned and headed for Emily's. Paul trotted along beside me. We made a pitstop in the forest outside my grandmother's house. I pulled on the sundress I'd chucked off earlier as Paul pulled on his cut offs. Without another word, we walked through the backyard and to the main street.

"What will happen if I do get pregnant?" I asked, hesitant.

Paul shrugged. "I'll support you the whole way through the pregnancy and the next eighteen years," he cracked a rueful grin and shrugged. "And I have no doubt that the pack would support us. It's what we do, after all."

"And what about us?" I didn't know why I'd bothered asking. It wasn't like I wanted to know the answer. We were all but strangers, the imprint bullshit aside. We'd just had sex though. That changed things, didn't it? Hell, we'd even claimed each other. We were all but married, in the eyes of Taha Aki. The bite mark I'd left on Paul's neck wasn't faded. I had no doubt the same could be said for the bite Paul had left in my own neck. We both knew perfectly well what that meant: we were a mated pair – at least in regards to those who could smell our scents. It complicated things – not to mention the possible pregnancy…

"I don't know," Paul shrugged, "The imprint makes it so I'll be whatever you want me to be and vice versa."

I was yet to find out how that would work – what if we wanted two completely different things? I asked Paul and he shrugged. He didn't know, either.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. In the meantime, do you want anything from me right now, in terms of a relationship?"

I shrugged. Truthfully, I didn't know. I enjoyed physically being with Paul. His sense of humour was growing on me as well. Still, I barely knew him. I had gone into a relationship with Edward had had lost the majority of my freedoms because of it. I didn't want to make the same mistake here.

There was a difference between Paul and Edward though, species aside. For one: a relationship with Paul would come with a guarantee.

"I don't know," I admitted finally. We were nearly to Emily's house – I could see it in the distance. "I still feel way over my head, with everything going on. I'm still… I don't know… I just… I'm floundering, I guess."

Paul nodded. He seemed to understand my rambling. It was a good thing one of us did. "You have school tomorrow, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. We both knew I did. "How about I meet you at your father's after school. You can talk through all your feelings and what not. I'll be your listening ear for the time being. When you've sorted everything out, than we'll talk, yeah?"

I nodded. I liked the sound of that. I couldn't be more glad that my imprint was old enough and mature enough to not kick up a fuss about everything. Christ knew one of us freaking out was enough of a hastle.

I smiled. "That sounds like a plan."

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Weeellll this chapter practically wrote itself. I actually wrote it in about an hour and a half! I hope you enjoyed it -T


	12. Chapter 11

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Eleven:**

Emily and I weren't very close. Aside from the fact that I'd known her for two weeks at most, I hated what she and Sam had done to Leah. They couldn't help the imprint and the resulting pull, though I think they could've handled it far better than they had. That might've been a factor in my being an insulant brat in regards to Sam, though I was of the opinion it was more because I didn't like being told what to do. Either way, Leah was my friend and she had been for a long time. I hated what this wolf business had done to her. Despite the fact that we weren't half as close as we once were, I felt that _someone_ needed to be in Leah's corner. If no one else was going to be there for the girl, than I wouldn't let her down, too. She needed someone, after all.

I wasn't outright hostile to Emily. Sam would kick my ass if I even looked at the girl the wrong way. I always made sure to remain distant from her though. She seemed nice enough, but Leah was my friend and I wouldn't let her down, as so many others had.

"Hi Paul, Bella," Emily greeted. She didn't embrace either of us. I was pretty sure she understood my distance, though her reason for not hugging Paul was beyond me. I'd seen the lady hug everyone else in the pack, even at their filthiest.

"Emily," I greeted in return, snatched up an offered muffin and made for the backyard, thanking Sam's girl as I left. Paul followed suit.

We exited into the backyard, where Jared's wolf was stretched across the struggling form of the deereater. Jared looked entirely too comfortable where he was, though the apparent child-of-the-moon was growling something nasty and wriggling like a miserable worm. The guy looked a wreck, with unidentifiable coloured hair matted with blood, mud and god knew what else. He was filthy, looked half starved and otherwise unhealthy. I looked away. His appearance bothered me; more so than that of the mutilated carcus Paul and I had found him covered in.

While we waited for Sam and Embry to return, presumably with Jacob, I climbed a tree. I nestled myself against the trunk, straddling a thick branch. I ached between my legs, but it was nothing compared to the vampire bite I'd received in spring. Then again, we protectors had remarkable healing capabilities. That said, I was pretty sure I'd be fairly tender for a while, mystical healing powers aside. Losing your virginity was a big deal, after all.

"Hey," Paul's gravelly voice carried, despite the growling from Jared and the man stuck beneath him, "Save the deep thought for tomorrow."

I grunted and cast my eyes into the trees beyond Sam and Emily's backyard. "What's taking them so long?"

"We can't all be prodigies who manage to phase back in less than five minutes flat," Paul responded, a teasing note in his voice, "Jacob's probably not phased back yet."

"Prodigy?" I repeated, incredulous.

"Yeah," Paul confirmed, "As of yet, no one's managed to gain control enough to phase back quicker than you. Then again, Jacob's the only one to have phased since you did."

"How long did it take you?" I queried, curious.

Paul thought. "I'm not entirely sure – you'll have to ask Sam or Jared for precise details, though probably about two or so hours. Then again, I was fairly aggressive – kind of like you, actually." The observation amused him, judging by the quirk to his lips and the glint in his eyes. I wondered when I'd begun to understand his facial expressions – whenever it had been, it was by no conscious decision on my part.

"I was _not_ aggressive," I protested, indignant.

"Maybe not physically," Paul conceded, "Though definitely verbally." He grinned, a beaming grin; one I couldn't help return with a smile of my own. It was contagious.

"So what? You attacked Jared and Sam?"

Paul shrugged, unrepentant. "Suppose I did. I couldn't fight as a wolf then, so it didn't take long for them to subdue me."

"When did you phase?"

"Spring," Paul replied. I mused over that for a while. What were the odds of that just being a coincidence? How could my imprint have phased in the same season my life was threatened in? It wasn't chance. It couldn't be.

Then again, there were three months in a season; ninety-two days in Spring. What were the odds of him phasing the same day I was being attacked? Fat fucking chance. I let the thought lie – it wasn't something I needed to lose sleep over.

I hoisted my leg over the branch and dropped down. I had been intending to land on my own two feet, though I couldn't say I was surprised that Paul caught me.

"You didn't have to," I commented, though didn't move from where I was. Paul was holding me bridal style and once more, I found myself remarkably close to his face. I could've kissed him, though I refrained. I wasn't one for PDA. Jared and the deereater might have been occupied, but it was still far too public for my tastes.

"Wolf instinct," Paul replied. He didn't move to set me down though. Instead, he sat against the tree I'd been in and held me closer to his chest. This new closeness was strange. I had to admit, though, that it was undeniably enjoyable. I rested my head against Paul's shoulder and shut my eyes.

I supposed I had dozed off though, because an hour had passed when I opened them again. I could hear Sam, Embry and Jacob trudging through the trees. I glanced up when they broke through the treeline. While Jacob looked around curiously, Sam approached Jared and the struggling werewolf trapped beneath him.

"I kind of feel sorry for him," I mused, "It must really suck being under Jared."

Paul and Embry guffawed, Sam suppressed a grin and Jared growled in protest.

"As amusing as that thought is," Sam began, "We have rather pressing matters to deal with."

"I think I want to help the clean up effort," I mused, "If you're going to interrogate the guy, I don't really want to be here to witness it."

"We need Paul with us," Sam said apologetically, "And for the next few days, wherever you go, Paul goes. I should know." He muttered the last part, not looking at anyone. Louder, he continued, "Anyway, Jacob, go grab some food. You're too new at this to be able to control you're wolf properly. Come back out to watch. Embry, grab his legs, Paul, his arms. Jared, get up."

I sighed but nonetheless cooperated. I didn't help much, instead stood back to make sure I wouldn't get in the way. The questioning was painful to watch, so I tried my best to block it out. It was hard to suppress my curiosity though. Here was one of the creatures who's kin had taken my uncle. I wanted to know how they managed to get the best of a shape shifter. Furthermore, I wanted to retaliate – it seemed only fair.

"What should we do with him?" I asked, when the boys were done questioning the guy. Sam had reluctantly handed him a sandwich and the guy was currently devouring it with reckless abandon. "I think if we let him go, he'll come after us the next full moon. He might even bring backup. You heard India last night: these guys are the bastards who took Mark."

"She's got a point there," Embry acknowledged. He bounced on the balls of his feet, full of energy. He was a powerhouse of the stuff and it never failed to amaze me that he hadn't just shot off the face of the earth yet. His exuberance was endearing though, even if his personality itself wasn't.

"Well I don't feel like killing someone in cold blood," Sam retorted, "And nor do I feel like being responsible for a prisoner who turns into a rabbid animal three nights a month. We'll simply be more cautious from now on."

I pursed my lips. I didn't like that plan, though I could see no other option. As such, I nodded reluctantly, stepped back and watch Sam haul the guy to his feet. The alpha and Jared shared words for a few moments before they both turned their attention on the rest of us.

"Jared and I will make sure he gets off our land. The rest of you may take off."

It wasn't an order, but we scattered anyway. Paul walked with me in the direction of Renee's, though it was slow going. We made sure to help whomever we could with the clean up on the way, so we didn't actually reach the cottage until well after noon. Renee was there when we did, stretched out across a wicker lawn chair and drinking a glass of wine. It seemed that the cottage was one of the few spared from canine damage.

"Mom," I greeted. She gave Paul and I a lofty wave and returned to the novel she had been reading previously. I led Paul into the cottage and into my room. He stretched out across my bed and watched me pack my school bag. I hadn't done a lick of work this weekend, though my school things were scattered all over the place.

"So what exactly is it that you do – for a living, I mean?"

"Jared and I own an online, mail order business, carving and selling wooden… things. When I'm not carving things for that, the three of us – Sam, Jared and I - work construction from here to Port Angeles. It's Sam's company, but Jared and I help out where we can."

I nodded my acknowledgement and sat on the bed, against his thigh. I was still sore between my legs, though the pain was fading as – finally – the wolf healing powers finally took effect.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked. His eyes were shrewd as he scrutinised my entire form, though I simply brushed him off. He didn't know me well enough to recognise my tells. Not completely, anyway.

"I'm fine," I said flippantly, "I should be headed for Charlie's now. I need to do my homework." It was such a normal concept, it was almost bizarre. I'd gotten so used to the surreality my life had become, the mundane chore of homework and school now seemed so unreal.

Paul snorted, though nonetheless got to his feet and followed me outside. I bid farewell to Renee for the week and climbed into my truck. Paul lifted himself into the passenger seat and I revved the engine, headed for Charlie's.

My father was home when I pulled up by the curb. He was getting out of his cruiser, a six pack of beer in hand. He smiled when he saw me, though frowned when he saw Paul.

"Be cool, Lahote," I muttered from the corner of my mouth, "He can smell your fear."

Paul suppressed a grin and instead shook Charlie's hand. "Chief."

"Paul," Charlie replied, just as curt. "Thank you for escorting Bella home. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No sir," Paul replied. "I've got some work to do in the woods." He took off for the tree line. I watched him go until he was out of sight.

-!- -#-

The next day, my school day began with a funny glance from Angela. I briefly panicked and wondered if she knew what I'd done over the weekend.

"I forgot to bring it up on Friday," the pastor's daughter began, "But you look different. Have you grown?"

I shrugged and wondered if I'd be able to pull off the lie. "If I have, than it's about fucking time."

Angela grinned, amused and walked with me to class. "You look good either way."

"Thanks Angela; that's nice of you."

The rest of my day crawled. I found myself anxious to get home; to see Paul. I chalked it up to the whole imprint deal Sam muttered about the day before, but it didn't change the fact. As such, I was all but sprinting out of school when the final bell chimed, only to stop at my truck. I was stunned because there, leaning against the shitty red paint, was Paul.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Sorry, but I'm legit up to my armpits with school work. Give me three weeks and I'll get back to you…


	13. Chapter 12

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Twelve:**

I didn't know whether to be more surprised at the fact that he was waiting for me or that he was actually wearing a shirt. A white, too-small muscle shirt and low slung cut off jeans and actual shoes… it was like watching a pig fly: unfuckingbelievable.

"Paul." I actually had nothing better to say. What does one say in situations like this? 'Hey' just didn't seem to cut it, in my opinion.

"Swan." He'd never actually called me 'Bella'. I was kind of glad. It seemed wrong to expect him to call me that, let alone hear him actually say it.

"I didn't expect to see you until I got home."

He shrugged. I wondered if he had felt as anxious as I had only moments ago. My wolf was chomping at the bit to molest the guy, though I miraculously resisted those urges.

I glanced around, feeling awkward. I wished I hadn't. Practically everyone was watching the byplay, though it was most certainly not interesting. Of fucking course. In a pottingshit town like Forks, everyone absolutely needed to know everyone else's motherfucking business. Fuckers.

Paul opened up the driver side door of my truck. He hoisted me in and pushed me towards shotgun.

Evidently, I'd be sitting bitch today.

He lifted himself in, shut the door and ignited the engine. It roared to life and we were gone like Donkey Kong. Not really: the behemoth I called my truck couldn't go anywhere over fifty miles per hour.

When we reached my house, I led the way into the kitchen and set to work making Paul and I something to eat. Our gargantuan appetites ensured that no matter how much we managed to guzzle down between meals, we'd always have room for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

We ate in silence. I was surprised to find it was rather comfortable, all things considered. My wolf was content, though I could still feel it's urge to mate with it's other half. I'd managed to suppress it because honestly, the day before was one time too many. I didn't know Paul – not really – and knowing I'd given myself to him like that seriously bothered me. Yes, it had felt great, though I hated the control I'd lost. My wolf governed all of me now and I absolutely loathed that notion. I hated everything there was about being a wolf and – yet – there was nothing I could do about it.

"You're brooding."

"Eh?"

Paul gave me a deadpan look and repeated, "You're brooding."

"I do not _brood_," I protested.

"You're brooding. What's got your knickers in a knot?"

I sighed and decided – what the hell - I might as well tell all. "I hate this." I indicated 'this' with a flippantt wave of my hand. I meant everything that's gone on since I moved to Forks. "I wish I'd never gotten involved in the supernatural world."

Paul nodded his acknowledgement, took a bite of his food and scrutinised me as he chewed and swallowed. "What do you hate the most?"

"The lack of control," I replied immediately. I didn't need to think about it.

Paul nodded his acknowledgement again and continued eating. When I decided he wasn't going to say anything, he began to speak. "The wolf is the carnal side of you," he began, channeling Jared with the slow talking again. "Do you understand that?"

To a certain extent, I did. At the same time, humans had evolved into intelligent beings able to resist those urges. That was the crux of the matter though, wasn't it? I wasn't human anymore. Not really.

"Animal instincts for someone with an animal core," I muttered.

Paul nodded his affirmation. He'd finished eating, I noticed. "Precisely. What else do you hate?"

"Killing vampires," I replied. It wasn't that I had any soft spot for Victoria or who-the-fuck-ever else, but the whole concept of killing in general irked me more than I could say. My entire life, I'd been told killing was inhumane, immoral and simply put, wrong. Human or not, I'd essentially murdered Victoria, the crazy bitch. I might have put the hag out of her misery, but it still bothered me – the human side, at least.

"They live forever," Paul began, again with the slow speaking I'd begun to associate with Jared. I supposed it was only natural for Paul to begin talking like that: he and Jared were best friends – not to mention the whole mental communication business. "And they rely on killing humans for sustenance. With that in mind, how many people do you think the ginger bitch would kill in her eternal life – not to mention those she already has?"

Hundreds; maybe even thousands. I didn't know. In some American states, that murder tally would mean the penalty of death. I didn't like being judge, jury and executioner though. That was for the court of law – not an eighteen year old girl too selfish to realise she wasn't the only one going through this wolf fuckery.

"Our job is to protect the Quileute tribe – and those within it's borders. If we weren't there to hold her off, how many Quileutes do you think she would have killed? How many more hikers would she have massacred, had you not killed her?"

I didn't have an answer for him. He was right - I consciously knew that. Morally though, every inch of my being (excepting the wolf, of course) loathed the idea of killing someone, vampire or otherwise.

I said as much.

"In a world where there are things that do, in fact, go bump in the night, there's no room for morals. Vampires kill to survive and in return, we have to kill to protect those who can't protect themselves. In that sense, it's rather primitive, but I don't see vampires suddenly gaining conciences anytime soon, Cullens aside."

No room for morals in a world full of monsters. Truer words had never been spoken.

"I need time," I said, speaking after three eternal minutes in which Paul examined the egg yolk yellow kitchen. "To come to terms with everything."

"You have all the time in the world," Paul replied, "As long as we're not phasing, we don't age."

"So – what – we're essentially immortal?"

"I suppose so," Paul shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it, I think. In relation to bloodsuckers, we're mortal, because our hearts still beat and what not; we're still alive. In relation to humans though, we're immortal because we're not aging, you following?"

"Yeah, I'm following," I replied. "But I digress. Will you give me time?"

Paul met my gaze and he smiled. It was a shy grin; one I hadn't seen from Paul in the admittedly short time I'd known him. It was a vulnerable one, shining through his stony exterior. "I'll wait as long as you need me to."

-!- -#-

I found myself at Sam and Emily's for dinner. Charlie was working a double shift, so I didn't need to worry about preparing dinner for him. As such, Paul had insisted I go with him to the alpha and his imprint's for supper. The rest of the pack was there, including the newest member, Jacob.

When we arrived, I was swept up in his arms in a surprising hug. Paul growled from behind me and I honestly couldn't blame him: my wolf was certainly not appreciating the welcome – I couldn't begin to wonder at the fury Paul's wolf was feeling.

"Paws off, Black," Paul bit out through gritted teeth.

Jacob let me go and I stumbled backwards, into Paul's embrace.

"Something you need to learn," Embry began, facing Jacob, "And sorry I didn't mention this sooner." He was serious for once, which truthfully surprised me. "Don't touch another wolf's imprint without permission."

"Imprint?" Jacob repeated, looking confused and angry. He trembled and I was reminded that Jake was only one day into the doghouse.

Paul pushed me behind him, unwilling to risk me being mauled by a temperamental, out of control canine.

Embry looked to Paul and I to explain. Sam (the only other imprinted wolf in the pack) was outside, setting up the barbeque with Jared and with Paul looking too angry for words, I began to explain.

"An imprint is a wolf's… other half, I guess you can say. It's the person the gods have deemed your soul mate. You look into that person's eyes and it's like the rest of the world falls away. The only thing that matters is that person, their happiness and wellbeing."

"That sounds like a heap of shit," Jacob declared. His confusion was gone, replaced with incredulity, disgust and, I wasn't sure, but it might have been envy. I daren't think too far into that.

"Keep in mind it doesn't happen to every wolf," I continued, ignoring his comment, "In fact, in the last pack, I believe the only one to imprint was Jacob Uley. So far in our pack, the only ones to have imprinted are myself, Sam and Paul and I know for a fact that at least three more boys are yet to phase." I didn't like thinking about it, but it was the truth. I had to acknowledge it, accept it and move the fuck on with my life. No point crying over spilt milk and all that wonderful stuff, right?

"Anyway, I digress," I continued, "The wolf has to be whatever the imprint wants him – or her, in my case – to be. In return, the imprint balances the wolf – like yin and yang."

Jacob look sceptical. "So you two balance each other out, do you? And what if you want two completely different things?" The envy still lurked in his eyes, though at least he'd calmed down.

"We're not sure about the opposing wants yet," I replied, "But we've agreed to cross that bridge when we come to it. As for the balance thing, I'd like to think we do, but we haven't known each other long enough to know for certain."

Where the fuck was this shit coming from? I was incredulous at my own words, so seeing Paul and Embry's bewildered faces, I could commiserate.

"Any more questions?"

Jacob shook his head, stepped aside and let Paul and I pass through to the kitchen. Emily was at work, preparing side dishes for the meats that Sam and Jared were grilling on the barbeque outside. I offered my aid, was soundly rejected and followed Paul outside. Embry and Jacob had already made it to the yard, where they threw a football between them and chatted about nonsencical things between them. Sam, Jared and Paul talked about work things and never in my life had I felt so alone.

I wandered to the tree line and climbed the tree I'd been in the day before. From my vantage point, I watched the boys socialise between themselves. I was a part of the pack and at the same time, I felt like an outsider looking in. I was the first female wolf since god knew how long, surrounded by bigger, stronger male wolves. I felt out of place, as if I didn't belong. The truth was, I probably didn't.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Thoughts? Feelings? Thank you for all your reviews –T

Ps. To those who've read 'Fire and Ice', I thought I'd let you all know I got my first flame for it. It's review number 106. Apparently I needed to 'take some fucking happy pills' along with a series of other things because the reader has 'never read something so depressing' – or some things along those lines. I'm rather impressed it took so long…


	14. Chapter 13

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Feeling caged in, I dropped from the tree and vanished into the woods. I headed for the beach, where the ocean was endless and the sky infinite. There, I sat on the edge of the cliff, to watch the ripples in the waves below. With the moon full, it was a king tide; the water had risen up to lap at the pebbly sand dunes.

I could see James island in the yellowish moonlight. When Billy died, he would be sent there to rest, as all tribal chiefs were. Later, Jacob would travel the same waters to join his forefathers because one day, he'd be chief, just as his father was.

It was a bizarre thought. I still pictured Jacob as the four year old dweeb kid who made mud pies with me in those endlessly hot summer days. All the while our fathers fished on, as if they had no care in the world. When it rained, we would make smores in the microwave and huddle under a blanket to watch ET, dream about travelling the universe, seeing the stars and planets and visiting ET on his home planet.

I wanted to go back to those days, so desperately it physically hurt. Those days were easy; simple, where I thought, if I sat on my father's shoulders and reached that little bit further; that little bit higher, I might just touch the sky. I never did manage it, but Charlie indulged me all the same.

I sighed and lay backwards, to stare up at the sky overhead. It was a blessedly clear night tonight, for which I was glad. The stars shone brightly, as if to try and outshine the moon. I couldn't decipher any of the constellations, because I'd always been a piece of shit student when my mom had tried to teach them to me, though I appreciated their beauty all the same.

"Paul was ready to pull his hair out when you took off like that. He's worried about you." Sam took a seat beside my prone form. "We're all worried about you."

"Yes," I acknowledged, "We're all one big motherfucking family, right?"

"We're a pack, first and foremost," Sam corrected, "We look out for each other. Don't pretend I missed your reaction to Jacob freaking out yesterday. Second and secondmost-"

"That's not a word."

"-We're tribe; Quileute. You're part of this tribe as much as the next person." Sam paused and glanced out at the waters ahead of us. "You belong on this land and in this pack, Bella." His voice was so earnest, so certain of his conviction, that I almost believed him. Almost.

"Don't act like you don't know about the ridicule I've gotten for not being blueblood," I muttered. It had been a part of my life as much as the scrutiny of being the product of teenage pregnancy. I had gotten used to hearing it, but it didn't make any of it easier.

Sam didn't comment and instead turned his gaze onto the water.

I broke the ensueing silence first. "Do you wish you hadn't phased?"

Sam nodded. "More often than I probably should. At the same time, this is my home; these are our people. I'd protect both to my last dying breath, if I had to."

"How very patriotic," I murmured, though he and I both knew that there was no spite behind my words.

I thought about Jacob Uley, Sam's uncle. He'd done exactly what Sam had just said; sacrificed his life to save his home and it's people. It took courage to do that: more courage than I possessed. I didn't love this land near as much as the rest of the pack. I hadn't grown up here, hadn't gained a connection to the soil and the trees and the ocean and the shores. I was a stranger here; an outsider looking in. I might have shared an ancestor or two with more than many of the people on this reservation, but I shared no personal or emotional connection. These people hadn't seen me grow completely; only fleeting glimpses as the summers came and went. How could I protect a land I knew, and cared very little about? How could I protect the people who'd constantly ridiculed and never accepted me? Why the fucking fuck would I want to?

That was the crux of the matter, wasn't it? I _didn't_ want to. I had my obligations though – and this was one of them. My blood ties bound me to this land; these people. No matter how much I didn't like it, it was my duty to protect both. I wouldn't have turned wolf otherwise, extreme vampire exposure or no. This was my duty and quite simply, I would have to live with it.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Will you come back to us?"

I nodded, stood and followed Sam back to his house. Everyone had gathered in the yard. It was a clear night and they wouldn't waste it sitting inside, apparently.

As I moved to pass Paul, headed for a quieter place to sit, my imprint coiled an arm around my waist. He pulled me to him and I let him, knowing full well that in terms of strength, Paul owned me two to one.

He sat me on his knee, his heaping plate of food on the other and all the while, the conversation he was having with Jared didn't falter. I ate my own heaping pile of food in silence, speaking when spoken to, though otherwise wrapped up in my own thoughts.

-!- -#-

"You're quiet."

I glanced to my left, to where Paul steered my truck as if he'd been driving it his entire life. "I have a lot to think about," I shrugged and turned back around.

The forests were pitch black. Embry would be showing Jacob the ropes for patrolling, meanwhile keeping eyes, ears and noses out for vampire or werewolf. Because I didn't live in La Push and was also a student, Sam had assigned me Friday night patrols until further notice. Embry had been given Saturdays and as soon as Jacob had learned all he needed to, he'd be assigned the same on Sunday.

Sam was determined to see us finish school and for that, I could admire the guy. It meant though, when it came to holiday breaks, we'd apparently be working double time to make up for the extra hours Jared, Sam and Paul were pulling to fill weeknights – at least until some more people phased. That, of course, was inevitable.

"You want to tell me about it?" Paul seemed nonchalant either way, but he didn't peg me for the sort who listened to girls complain about how crappy their lives had become. Either way, I'd already had enough heart-to-hearts for one day.

"No," I replied on a sigh. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against the window. It was cold against my overheated skin. I basked in that fleeting chill.

When we reached Charlie's house, Paul watched me get inside safely. Once I'd waved to him from my bedroom window, he disappeared into the tree line, headed back to the reservation. I myself began to do my homework and afterwards, crawled into bed, weary.

-!- -#-

The rest of my week passed by slowly. I didn't see anyone from the pack with the exception of Paul's brief visits after school, for which I was glad. I needed to come to terms with my new situation and in order to do that, I needed time to be alone and think. I suppose they knew that from Jacob, though even if they didn't, I was still appreciative of their absence.

By Friday, I had come to terms with my new furball status – at least consciously. Subconciously, the entire concept irked me. As such, I wondered how I'd ever been willing to turn vampire for a boy, of all things. Edward Cullen was only seventeen. He was forever trapped in the mind and body of an adolescent. Despite the undoubtedly copious amounts of knowledge he'd accumulated over the years, his responses and opinions would forever be that of a seventeen year old boy. In other words: he was unchanging. How could I ever love someone like that?

Hindsight was 20/20, I supposed. A relationship like that would have been caging and truthfully, I was glad he'd left; if only so I could realise the epic mistake I was making in planning a future with the Cullens. As such, I'd also come to terms with the rejection I'd been subconsciously feeling ever since they'd left.

When I got to Renee's, it was to see my mom sitting with another native woman I didn't recognise. When I approached, I was greeted by another critical glance of one who was measuring up the white trash.

Of fucking course.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes or cross my arms. Dressed in a a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of figure hugging jeans, I had nothing to hide from this critic. Instead, I greeted my mom with a kiss on the cheek, the lady with a courteous head nod and made my way inside. I returned moments later without my bag.

"I'm heading over to the Clearwater's before I start my shift. Do you need anything before I go?"

Renee sent me off with a flippant hand wave and I went gratefully.

The Clearwaters lived only a block away. I found their house easily. Seeing the front door open but the fly screen shut, I called for anyone inside, grinning when Leah appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey there lady, how goes it?"

Leah opened the fly screen door for me and I entered. As I passed my long time friend though, I was graced with a whiff of imminent-phasing. Simultaneously, I felt relieved and distraught: relieved that I wouldn't be the only girl and distraught that Leah would have to go through the phase. Not only that, but she'd have to put up with her ex-fiance as an alpha. That, of course, would drag.

I was suddenly glad that my ex-boyfriend had no chance in hell of turning wolf on our asses.

"It's about fucking time you showed your face around here, bitch," Leah muttered, leading the way into the kitchen. She gestured for me to take a seat at the breakfast table and joined me a moment later, tub of ice cream and two spoons in hand. I sat across from her and I dug in without question.

"Sorry." And I really did mean it. "Life's been… absolutely ridiculous."

She snorted cynically. "Fucking tell me about it."

I smiled sadly and took another spoonful of ice cream. "Alright, start talking. Get it all off your chest. It might have been a while, but it's not been that long."

And she did. She told me everything: Sam, Emily, herself and her family. She cried a lot and I cried with her because, honestly, the whole sorry story was just awful. And when she was done, I gave her a hug and we ate more ice cream. I wouldn't give her any advice. She wouldn't expect it from me and honestly, I didn't have any to give. So we ate and talked of unimportant things until dusk finally set and it was time for me to leave. So I gave her another hug and headed for the tree line once I was out of sight of her home: I had a patrol to run.


	15. Chapter 14

**The Ties that Bind:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

It seemed my phasing had set off a chain reaction. Within two weeks of Jake's change, Quil had joined the pack. We were now monitoring Leah, her younger brother Seth and my younger cousins, Collin and Brady. Of all the wolf-potentials in La Push, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady were the only four whose wolf had been triggered, though not yet made known.

If any more vampires were to return to the area, there were no guarantees on whether or not that would change. There was seven available protectors and only fuck knew if Taha Aki would deem that (plus the four yet to phase) enough protection for Quileute land.

When I woke on the 1st of December, it was to see that it had snowed over night. It was more sleet than powder and I cringed, wishing at least that the snow could be at least pretty. I donned my winter wear (just for show, of course) and smiled upon seeing the chains on my truck: Charlie was too good to me.

I headed for the Clearwaters, though not to speak to Leah. It had been a month since my and Paul's forest rendezvous and I was now ready to find out if I would need to be stocking up on baby supplies. I'd spoken to Sue about it earlier in the week. She would buy the home pregnancy test for me, I'd take it and if it came back positive, she'd take me to the clinic and run a proper test from there.

I'd have gotten my mom to help me, if I knew she wouldn't run the risk of having a stroke – or tell Charlie. Thank you, but neither possibility seemed appealing in the slightest. So Sue (soon-to-be wolf-mother, council-wife and all in all fantastic lady, it was.

I was surprised to see Paul sitting with Harry on the Clearwaters' front porch. Neither had bothered to pretend like they were cold, wearing only muscle shirts and jeans. I was reminded that, despite the fact that he had aged over the years, Harry was still a wolf.

"Hey there, Bella," Harry greeted, "How's the old man?"

I had spent Friday night with Charlie because he'd been working nights so often recently that I hardly saw the guy anymore. It was a rare night off for him and I'd decided to have some quality father-daughter bonding time.

"He's good," I replied, "And how are you, Harry?" My fingers found Paul's and they laced together on their own accord.

"Very well, thanks sweets. Sue's inside waiting for you. Leah and Seth should be watching a movie, I believe."

I released Paul's hand and made for the door. As I reached it, I looked back over my shoulder to see Paul watching me, eyelids heavy but eyes sharp. He'd been sweet enough to cover my patrol the night before so I could spend time with my father. I could only assume he was here and not in bed to find out the results when I did.

He gave me an encouraging smile and I knew if I was indeed pregnant, Paul would be there every step of the way. We mightn't have been in love, but we were friends enough to manage.

I opened the flyscreen and called out for Sue. She hollered back that she was in the kitchen and so I went there. She was making a massive pot of stew and I breathed in the smell, only to resist the urge to drool all over the place.

"Leah and Seth's appetites have all but tripled in the last few weeks," Sue commented, "Harry says it'll be any day now."

I nodded, "Judging by their scents, Harry's right."

As I said this, Leah strode into the kitchen. She'd sprouted since the last time I'd seen her. She was now as tall as I was and as with me, filled out in all the right places. She didn't appear to be sick though, so she still had time.

"Hey," Leah greeted. She sat herself beside me, kicked her feet up onto the dining table and leaned her chair back on it's two rear legs. "What brings you?"

"Needed to see Sue," I replied, averting my gaze.

Leah arched a thin eyebrow curiously. I could feel her watching me from the corner of her eyes. "What about?"

I sighed. There was no point lying to her, seeing as she'd be joining the pack any day now. "I may or may not be pregnant. I just want to find out."

"Is that why Paul Lahote is sitting on our front porch?" She considered what she'd just said and went tumbling to the ground, chair and all. "Holy shit!"

"Leah!" Sue exclaimed, "Watch your mouth!"

Paul was in the room now, Harry and Seth as well. It seemed so incredibly crowded.

"Paul Lahote, you son of a bitch!" Leah exclaimed. She looked murderous and I watched, morbidly fascinated, as she began to tremor violently. Harry ushered Seth and Sue out of the kitchen as Paul pulled me behind his back.

"Leah," her father began cautiously, though he was ignored.

"You motherfucking piece of shit!" Leah exclaimed, "Out of all the fucking sluts on this reservation, you knock up the one fucking person who's too fucking good for you!"

Her words brought me out of my staring. I was honestly touched.

Leah's lips were pulled back in a snarl and she lunged for Paul, phasing mid-way.

Harry had grabbed and pulled me out of the room while Paul phased to defend himself. The kitchen was utterly demolished in three seconds flat.

When I returned to the kitchen, Leah was trapped beneath Paul's body weight, whimpering in fear and panic. Both glanced up when I entered. Paul's ears pricked, as did Leah's and in another moment, Paul's head was against my stomach. There was a contented rumble in his chest as he stood there, ears to my belly. And I understood.

-!- -#-

When Leah was calmed, the three of us headed for Sam and Emily's. Leah had protested vehemently and Paul, apologetically, explained that Sam was the alpha and therefore, needed to explain everything to her. It was fortunate that Leah knew most everything already, having grown up with all the same stories as the rest of us had.

The pack was waiting at Sam and Emily's. Embry, Jacob and Quill were throwing around a football, Jared was pulling up grass and Sam was sitting on the front porch steps, elbows on his knees, hands clasped and frowning towards the forest. With Leah phasing, a lot of shit would go flying. Things better left in the past would resurface and all in all, the pack wouldn't be a happy place for a while. I was honestly dreading it.

I nestled myself into a cushioned wicker chair, closed my eyes a nd waited for the fireworks to start. I wasn't disappointed.

"Leah," Sam greeted, courteous, if nothing else.

"Sam," Leah replied. She didn't even try for courteous, instead going straight for downright scornful. Embry, Quil and Jacob fell silent while Jared glanced up from his grass pulling.

"I believe welcomes are in order," Sam continued, "So let me be the first to say welcome to the pack."

I almost wanted to blurt out my and Paul's news, just to break up the impending shitstorm. Almost. Instead, I held my breath. Here it came…

"And did you say that to Emily, too? I mean, she's considered pack, being an imprint and all – or so I gleaned from Paul." And there it was.

"Leah, now's not-"

"Oh? And why not?" Leah interrupted carelessly. "I mean, it's not like we don't share a mind. They will find out about it anyway. Let's do this. Right now."

"I tried to fight it – we both did – for you."

"Yeah," Leah scoffed, "For about three fucking seconds. You were all over each other the second you walked through the door. You forget – I was there."

Sam sighed, stared down at his feet and then back up at Leah. He hadn't risen from where he sat on the steps and so she stood imperiously above him, her heartbreak long since faded to anger. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…

"I'm sorry," he sighed. He looked as if he genuinely meant it. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I strung you along. I'm so, so sorry." Sam stood then and turned so he was facing Jared. "You will show Leah the ropes, I'm sure." Jared nodded and Sam strode inside, shutting the door behind him. We all stared because, in the entire time we'd all been part of the pack, the door had never been closed to us.

I glanced up at Paul standing behind me. His face was impassive, though I could see the worry in his tired eyes. Paul was exhausted and needed sleep, so I stood up, took my imprint by the hand and began walking towards Renee's.

When we reached the cottage, Renee had just returned home from the post office. She looked relieved and I assumed she'd just sent off the divorce papers to Phil's attorney. It had been a surprise learning about her and Phil's decision to cut their losses and get a divorce, but in hindsight, it was probably for the best. It was obvious Renee's heart still belonged to Jacob Uley. She had to come home and Phil wanted to continue travelling, so they ended things on amicable terms and that was that.

Paul fell asleep the moment his head hit my pillow. While he slept, I watched Titanic with my mom, did some homework and chores around the house. Paul and I needed to talk, so I waited impatiently until I heard him stirring. Then – and only then – did I leave my mom to her own devices and headed for my room. Paul was sitting up, alert and clear eyed. For all he slept like a rock, he was very quick to wake up.

"I guess we should talk now," he said, his voice husky with sleep.

"Yes – let's."


	16. Chapter 15

_**The Ties that Bind**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations _

_belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

I settled down in the swivel chair by my desk. Paul rubbed his eyes again, blinked a couple of times and sighed. "Where to start…" he muttered.

"This baby is due in eight months." The thought made my stomach lurch. At the same time, my wolf was utterly euphoric at the idea of cubs. "I… I'm scared." Admitting it was hard. I was prideful and admitting my fears made me feel weak.

Paul rose from the bed, approached where I sat and cupped my face in his hands. Our eyes met and that jolt – that electric current coursing between us where our skin and eyes connected that reminded me that Paul was mine – ran through me. I inhaled, breathing in the masculine, woods and ocean scent of Paul.

"Don't be scared," he whispered. He touched his forehead to mine and our noses brushed. "Be brave."

"I'm too young," I mumbled, entranced by the heddy presence of Paul, whom was currently flooding my each and every sense with his being. Paul skimmed the side of his nose against mine and without thought, I pulled his head forward, to capture his lips with my own.

"Not really," Paul muttered, barely pulling away to do it. He returned his lips to mine right after, not giving me a chance to respond. It was enough to bring me back to my senses though and I pulled back from Paul.

"Paul," I sighed.

He sighed, rubbed his face and combed a hand through his cropped short black hair. "I understand this isn't the most ideal situation."

Cynically, I thought it wasn't ideal at all. I wouldn't say that though. Despite previous behaviour to the contrary, I did have a word filter. Also, if my wolf was metaphorically jumping for joy, I had no doubt Paul's wolf would be as well. It would probably offend if I implied displeasure at this new… aspect of my life.

"But you'll have graduated by the time it's due. We can work it out. I earn a steady income from the online business. I get extra cash whenever I help Sam out – not to mention the stipend we get from the council."

The stipend. My new best friend, seeing as my former one had up and ditched me like yesterday's trash. Combined with my pay from the Newton's store, I really did enjoy seeing my bank statements these days.

"And what if a vampire gets the best of you? It'll kill me, no doubt." That wasn't a question. I mightn't have loved the guy, but he was my imprint and without him, I'd have lost my each and every tie to this earth. He was my friend, but friendship and love were two completely different ball games.

"There's the pack; your parents; my mom. The kid wouldn't be alone."

The kid. We were having a kid. Again, the thought made my stomach lurch. I wanted to be sick. Everything I'd worked for was all shot to shit; all because of a stupid decision that I had no control over.

Our discussion was cut short by the pack's arrival. I supposed Sam, Emily and Leah had cleared things up because Leah was with them, though she looked surly about it. They were spread out across the front porch; either in the gathered wicker chairs or sitting on the ground. Paul set me down in the last remaining wicker chair and took a seat between my legs. The contact was comforting. I wondered if he needed it as much as I did.

"Bella."

I glanced up, seeing Leah staring at me. She had an arched eyebrow in question. She was wondering why I wasn't telling them.

"Not today, Leah."

"What's not today?" Embry queried.

Paul glared at Embry. "If she said not today, asshole, she meant _not today_."

Embry raised his hands; a placating gesture and returned to his conversation with Jacob and Quil.

"This is ridiculous," Sam sighed, "We're not acting at all like a pack should."

"Oh? Do tell – how should a pack act?" I couldn't help it. I was angry – mostly with myself – and when I was angry, I lashed out at whomever I could. It just so happened that Sam was my favourite target.

Sam gave me a deadpan look. Apparently, he didn't appreciate my humour as muchas I did. "I've been talking with dad." Ah fuck. This wouldn't end well.

"Should you really be getting advice from someone who's pack is missing four of it's members?" I asked wearily. "Because if I need to remind you, Mark and Jacob died in the line of duty and two others-" there was no need to mention names – we all knew who "Have been awol for years."

"Yeah. Let's just remember why they took off, shall we?" Sam retorted, "I think it had something to do with seeing their packmate slaughtered in front of them. I'm trying to avoid something like it happening again and I'll appreciate it, Isabella, if you stop undermineing my authority." It wasn't a request.

"Any day but today, Sam," Paul growled, "Give her shit any other day but today." Paul was on his feet now, trembling. "It's been hard enough on everyone. Let her fucking deal with her shit. Jesus fucking Christ." Paul made a break for the woods. He barely made it into the treeline before he exploded into his wolf form. I would have followed him if it weren't for the fact my wolf was telling me I shouldn't phase. I assumed it would be hard on the baby (shudder) and let it be. It wasn't as if I enjoyed phasing, so it was no loss on my end.

I headed for the front door. "I think it's time you all headed home. I'm tired."

Leah was the first to leave, followed by everyone else. Sam lingered, but I didn't stay long enough for him to alpha order me to tell him what was going on. Instead, I closed the front door and made for my bedroom. Inside, I changed into a pair of pyjamas and curled up on my bed. My sheets smelt of Paul and I breathed him in; descending into sleep before I realised it.

-!- -#-

When I woke, Paul was wrapped around me; a hand wrapped protectively over my flat stomach. I remembered what went down yesterday and wanted to be sick. It was nothing to do with morning sickness though: the idea of parenting simply made me feel nauseous.

When he woke, we headed for the kitchen. Renee was there, sipping coffee and picking at overcooked scrambled eggs and burnt toast. She was as appalling in the kitchen as always, so without a word, I set to work making a proper meal for the three of us.

"You look like your daddy, you know."

I glanced up. Renee was staring at Paul, an expression on her face that made my heart ache. She didn't say anything else and we ate our breakfast in silence. Afterwards, Renee locked herself away in her room and I set to work clearing away the dishes. Paul moved to help, though I swatted him away.

"My wolf doesn't want me phasing anymore," I finally spoke. The silence was all-consuming. It pressed down on me. I had wanted – no, needed – to break it.

"Leah will take your patrols then," Paul replied. "I'll talk to Sam about it."

"Will you tell him?"

"I see no other option. We can't hide it forever."

"I guess not," I muttered, scrubbing the frying pan in my hand a little bit harder.

We were brought out of our little world by the sound of an unfamiliar howl. It was from no one in the pack, but at the same time, neither Paul or I got the intuitive feeling that came with a new member in the pack. It was daytime though, so it couldn't be one of the 'Children of the Moon'. It was joined by a second howl; also unfamiliar. Moments later, three more returned the howls and I swallowed, fearful. I looked to Paul. "Go. The pack will need you."

"Aren't you going to come?"

I shook my head. "If it gets to a fight, I'll be in the way. I'll go guard Emily."

Paul nodded and took off for the treeline. Rather than mill about, I donned a sundress and nothing else and took off for Emily's. She was standing on the back patio, staring into the woods beyond her backyard.

"Emily," I said, "You should get inside."

She looked surprised to see me. "You should be with the pack."

I shook my head. "If it came to a fight, than I'd get in Paul's way. He's a better fighter than I am. If I was there, he'd be more concerned about my own wellbeing than his, so I thought it'd be better if I simply stayed on imprint duty."

She nodded, headed inside and set to work cooking up a feast. In the mean time, I sat on the back porch steps and listened out for the sound of approaching paws – or feet. My wolf was antsy, wanting to know her imprint was safe, but the bitch would have to be fucking patient – something I was learning she was not at all good at.

A single howl wrenched the air, gut wrenching in it's emotional agony. It was Paul and he needed me. Without a thought, I jumped to my feet and began running. I mightn't have been able to phase, though I could still run really, really fast.

He was at my escape; the moon pool I'd found after killing Victoria. He was curled into as small a ball as his wolf could get, whining pitifully. I approached soundlessly, though his relaxing muscles told me he knew I was there. I lay beside him, unsurprised to find that the length of his wolf was more than I was tall. I waited for him to phase back to his human self. When he had, I curled up in his embrace, uncaring that he was butt naked.

"Paul? What happened?"

"The wolves were my father and Quil; calling for the Uncles." The Uncles were our term for Harry, Billy and Joshua. It was to show we were all family on this tribe, though not many used the familial term these days.

Instead of responding, I curled up closer to Paul. He held me unbelievably tight; as if afraid that if he let go, I'd disappear.

"I thought I'd be angry, you know? If I ever saw him again, I thought I'd be mad enough to hurt him. He left my mom and I to fend for ourselves and just… left. He just left. Instead, I just felt… nothing. Just… numb. When it sank in, I ran."

"That's okay, Paul. You don't have to be strong all the time." It was the first time he'd ever opened up to me like this. It seemed bizarre. It had always been me feeling vulnerable and weak and emotional. Paul had become my rock, so seeing him crumbling had me scared; scared for him.

"Stay with me?"

"As long as you want me to," I replied. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck and we lay there, peaceful.

There was no telling how long we stayed there for when the crunch of wood had me jumping to my feet. I whirled, seeing another familiar looking vampiric face staring back at me.

"Laurent," I greeted coolly. His eyes were scarlet red and he was eyeing me up, as if I were a piece of meat. Come to think of it, to him I probably was; at least for vampires. I'd assumed my scent had changed to them with my phase, though perhaps not.

"Ah, Bella, I see you get more and more beautiful each and every day."

"And I see you've decided to forego the vegetarian lifestyle."

"What can I say? Temptation is surely man's greatest foe." He stepped forward, ruby red eyes drinking me in.

"That's the thing though, isn't it? You're not quite man, are you?"

Laurent laughed. The sound sent shivers up my spine.

"I'm actually here on an errand for a friend. Perhaps you remember her? Victoria?"

"Funny," I mused, "Last I checked, Victoria was good and dead."

Laurent looked truly surprised at this news. Paul took the surprise to his advantage and lunged for him. It was a matter of moments before Laurent was a pile of dismembered limbs and not long afterwards, kindling for a small, controlled forest fire.

"Another one of your former acquaintences?" Paul queried, looking concerned. "Do I have to watch your back for anymore bloodsuckers out to kill you?"

"No," I replied, "The only other vampires I know that are still alive are the Cullens."

Paul nodded curtly and glanced up at the sky. It was well passed noon by now and I was starving. "They're back at Sam's. Do… do you want to go see them?"

"The question is whether or not _you_ do, Paul."

Paul nodded, albeit hesitantly. "Alright. But you have to stay with me the whole time." I nodded and he phased again. He hunched down so I could climb onto his back. I nestled myself between his shoulder blades, curled my fingers into his fur and laughed when he began to move. This was exhilarating in a way I hadn't imagined possible.

When we reached the tree line, we scrounged around for a pair of pants for Paul to where. When we finally had (Emily made it a habit to leave them in hollows of trees and under bushes for our benefit), Paul dressed slowly. He grabbed me by the arm and we began the small trek to the back door. The voices we could hear were unfamiliar, so I assumed they were Quil III and Luke, though I supposed I wouldn't know until I saw for my own eyes.

The first thing I saw when I entered the overcrowded kitchen was Quil (our Quil) looking surly. He sat beside his grandfather, looking displeased to see his own father in the room. This was probably the anger Paul had expected to see within himself, but Paul was older; more mature than Quil. As such, he'd probably grown out of that anger and into apathy instead. The next thing I noticed was that, sometime between when I'd left to find Paul and now, my mom had been called. She sat nestled between Sue and Billy, cheeks tear stained, eyes bloodshot, but a pleased smile on her pretty face. The next thing I noticed was that my pack sat along the walls or on the floor. For some reason, that bothered me. This was our alpha's home; not theirs. Their reunion should have taken place at Billy's, Josh's or Harry's. They were imposing on our space and I didn't like it. Paul had been rocked to the core, Quil looked mutinous and Emily was cooking more than usual to accommodate. This was wrong, but these people were pseudo family, so I couldn't quite understand why.

All eyes turned to us upon entry. Subconciously, I rubbed at the tribal tattoo on my arm, currently squeezed in a death grip by Paul. I didn't show my pain though and instead led Paul over to the wall where the rest of the pack was seated. Jerkily, he sat down beside Jared and pulled me into his lap. He released his grip on my arm and instead wrapped his arms around my middle to hold me where I sat. I didn't mind: I had no intention of leaving him any time soon.

I caught my mom's eye, shrugging nonchalantly. I had nothing to say for myself or Paul, so I wouldn't say anything at all.

"Nice of you to join us, Paul," one of the men greeted. He was stone-faced, but I could see Paul in him. This was obviously Luke.

I muttered under my breath, loud enough so only Paul was the only one who could clearly hear me. "I could say the same for you."

Paul cracked a grin and I was relieved to see it. He brushed my hair aside and nuzzled his mark at my neck. I let him. It was obvious he needed the contact.

"What was that?" Luke asked, his hard eyes turned to me. I stared back, unimpressed. I'd stared death in the face, so my imprint's absentee father was a cake walk in comparison. No doubt he'd done the same, but still, I was unimpressed.

"I _said_ I could say the same for you."

"Isabella," Renee chastised, looking horrified. Other than that, the room had fallen silent. From the corner of my eye, I could see Leah suppressing a grin. Jared, Quil and Embry were doing the same. From my vantage point, I couldn't see Sam or Jacob, but from the lack of alpha command from Sam, I could tell he was probably thinking the same thing I was.

"And who might you be?" The guy, Luke, also looked unimpressed.

"Your son's imprint," I said boldly, "You know, that son you left seventeen years ago?"

"Who do you…"

"Who do I think I am?" I cut him off, "If no one is going to stand up for Paul and Quil, than I will. You've really got some nerve, to simply waltz in here as if you fucking own the place. I honestly can't believe you come in here, expecting everything to be all fine-and-motherfucking-dandy when you've been gone for nearly twenty fucking years."

Dead silence. I was glaring at Luke, he and I both trembling violently. At the signs of imminent phase, all the non-wolves were being ushered out of the room.

"And what right does a half-breed like you-"

But Luke didn't finish. Paul had jumped to his feet, set me on my own and launched himself at his father. In the blink of an eye, Paul had Luke pressed so hard into the wall, it would leave an indent. Paul was trembling now as well, looking like he was out for blood. "Don't you _fucking dare_ insult my imprint!" Paul exclaimed, pushing the man further into the wall. "You have no goddamn right to even fucking look at her, you filthy piece of shit!"

Billy, Harry and Josh watched on, their faces neutral. They guarded the doorway to the living room, where Sue, Renee, Emily and the eldest Quil had been ushered at the sign of a fight. On the other side of the room, the middle Quil guarded the backdoor, keeping us all inside. Sam, Jared, Embry, Jake, the youngest Quil and Leah lined the walls, their own faces set in stony glares directed at Paul and Quil's fathers. Evidently, they didn't approve of the two mens' presences either.

The explosion of fur had me backing into a corner, where I wound my arms around my stomach and watched the two Lahotes fighting it out. The two silver wolves were blurs, though I could tell Paul was bigger than his father, if only marginally. With the agility and strength that came with Paul's youth, it was apparent that Paul could easily beat his father: he was a born fighter – had in fact been fighting for years – so I didn't understand why he was lengthening the fight.

"You alright?" Leah asked over her shoulder, grinning. "You have some balls, by the way."

I grinned in return, rueful. "I'm fucking hungry."

She laughed and my grin widened, comforted by the knowledge Paul would beat his father and all would be well. Hopefully, they'd leave again.

By the time the fight was over, the table had been obliterated, as had been the benches on either side of it. Paul hardly had a scratch on him, but his old man looked worse for ware.

"I think it would be best," Sam began, looking stoic, "If your pack's reunion happened elsewhere." He said this to Billy who, in turn, nodded his agreement.

"Quil, Luke and others, if you'll follow me to my place?" It wasn't a question. Billy, surprisingly not in his wheelchair, led the way back to the forest, joined by Renee, the eldest Quil and Sue.

They left the house in silence, broken when, simultaneously, Leah burst out laughing, Embry exclaimed, "That was fucking awesome!" and Paul swept me up in his arms, to give me a kiss that curled my toes. And I let him.


	17. Chapter 16

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

With no where else to sit, the pack gathered in the backyard. We sat on the floor or on Sam and Emily's outdoor furniture. We chatted of unimportant things like the weather and patrols, school and work. Nestled in Paul's arms and with Leah next to us, I felt like I belonged here. I closed my eyes and smiled contentedly, simply listening to the goings on around me.

When lunch was over and plans made to have a pack bonfire the following Friday, everyone dispersed. Paul and I lingered, waiting for everyone to be out of hearing range before we approached Sam. He looked expectant, arms crossed over his bare chest, stance steady.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

I glanced over at Paul. His face was impassive and I couldn't decipher the expression in his gaze.

I looked back to Sam, feel ing nervous. I nodded, hesitant. Paul gave my waist a supportive squeeze and I took a steadying breath. "Paul and I are having a baby."

Sam looked unsurprised. I guessed he'd been expecting as much. He nodded. "Do you know what to expect?"

"I know my wolf doesn't want me phasing," I began, "And that it will be due in the summer. Beyond that…" I trailed off with a helpless shrug.

Sam didn't look impressed. "Are you prepared to take care of a child?"

"That's uncalled for, Sam. You're not either of our fathers," Paul said, his voice chilly.

"No, I'm not," Sam agreed, "But I _am_ your alpha. As your alpha, it's my duty to ensure the wellbeing of my pack is sound. Answer my question. Now."

"We've talked a little bit about it," I began, "But we only found out yesterday and we haven't really had time since. Paul's got a place and we've both got some money saved up."

"I'll continue it until I no longer can. At this point, I've got enough academic credits to graduate, so it's only for attendance purposes."

Sam nodded his approval. "Does anyone else know?"

"Only Leah," I replied, "Because she was there." I smiled, bemused, "It's what triggered her phase."

Sam was quiet a moment. "So you won't be patrolling any longer?"

"I was thinking Leah could take Bella's patrols from now on," Paul spoke. He rarely - if ever - used my name, so hearing it from his mouth made me smile.

"I'll let her know," Sam agreed. "Now leave. Tell your parents or something. I want some time alone with my imprint."

"I'd better head back to Charlie's," I informed as we reached Renee's house. "Plus, I don't want to be around when Renee gets home. No doubt she'll have a stick up her ass about my behaviour today."

I drove home and Paul came with me. We listened to Tracey Chapman and T-Bone Walker and Ray Charles, so I was pretty mellow by the time we reached Charlie's drive. He wasn't home, so Paul settled down on the couch and I brought out my homework while he played with my hair. And there we stayed.

-!- -#-

The following week was dreadful. I should've been grateful not to have any morning sickness, but all I could think about was when I would tell my parents and what their reactions would be. I got through though and soon it was Friday. The bonfire was that evening, but before that, I would have to tell Charlie about the baby. I considered telling Charlie the whole and complete truth, but Sam's order weighed heavy on my shoulders: don't tell anyone unless expressly permitted by the alpha or council.

I waited for him at the dining table, a leather bound book in hand. Renee had given it to me when I was thirteen: a book of Quileute legends. I'd already known each and everyone of them by heart, though I'd appreciated the gesture at the time. I had read the book cover to cover more times than I could count, listening to my mother's voice in my head reciting the same stories; imagining being the third wife, the spirit protectors. Now, I hated what the legends represented.

Charlie came through the door. As he passed the kitchen doorway, he must have seen something on my face, because he diverted his steps and took a seat across from me. "Bella? Is something the matter?"

I nodded, not meeting his gaze. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his face when I shattered every single one of his hopes for me. "I'm pregnant."

My dad was silent and when I dared to look at him, his face was expressionless. He had his police chief face on which, of course, was never good sign. "Is it Cullen's?"

"What? No!" I curled my lip in disgust at the thought and then sighed. "It's Paul's." I slid over the book of legends. "We didn't have a choice, Paul and I." With a hollow voice, I continued, "Things happen out of our control and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

Charlie's face turned mutinous. "Did he rape you?"

"What? No! I just said neither of us had a choice!" I pointed to the book. "Read that with an open mind. You might understand it, if you want to." Sighing, I stood up. "I'm sorry I've disappointed you, dad. If I could change things, I would." I glanced at my watch. "I'm heading to Renee's. I haven't told her yet, so please don't call her to discuss how disappointed you both are in me."

He gave me a squinty eyed look, sighed and stood up. Awkardly, he pulled me into a hug and I slumped into his arms, feeling infinitely safe there.

I parked my truck at Renee's, stopped in for a quick greeting and made my way to the beach. Most of the pack had gathered already, gathered around the bonfire and unruffled by the Washington winter. Emily wouldn't be making an appearance, of course, because unlike the rest of us, she wasn't fortunate enough to have a built in space heater. Leah wasn't there either, running the patrol I was supposed to be taking. As I glanced up, to determine whether or not it would rain or snow this night, a thrill of fear trickled down my spine. In the midnight black sky, there rose a bulbous, yellowish full moon. I imagined I could see the craters on it's surface in crystal clarity and couldn't look away: I was mesmerised; or maybe frozen with heart stopping fear.

"Bella? Bella? Bella!"

I jolted out of my trance, staring in absolute horror at Jacob and Sam. "Get Leah out of those fucking forests right fucking now!"

Sam blinked, startled, but with dawning realisation, glanced up at the sky overhead. Both Sam and Jacob phased, pacing agitatedly around the fire as we all, anxiously, waited for Leah's arrival.

It was as she broke through the tree line that the howls came, ear-piercingly loud and absolutely terrifying. I sighed a breath of relief that Leah was out of harm's way, but that relief was short lived as two howls, identical in their fear joined the cacophony. Unlike the first round, these two howls came with the intuitive knowledge that two more wolves had joined the pack.

"Collin and Brady," I breathed. Without hesitation, I jumped to my feet and began to run, the rest of the pack on my heels.

When I reached my grandmother's house, panic gripped me. The door was torn down and I could hear India gasping for breath. Before I could run inside though, Paul took me in his arms that were suddenly made of steel, planted his feet and wouldn't move a muscle. The pack ran in in my stead and whatever scuffle was going down quickly ceased. Unfortunately, so did my grandmother's heart.

I fell to my knees and Paul came down with me. He cradled me close to him as I gasped for breath, strangely breathless. I could see the red and blue lights of the ambulance that had been called; I could see the EMT's carry my grandmother out on a stretcher, her body covered by a generic white cloth. At the same time, none of it registered in my mind.

Distantly, I heard Sam instruct Paul to take me home. I felt Paul lift me into his arms; could feel him walking. He lay me somewhere soft and then held me close and somehow, someway, I fell asleep.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Forgive me for the long wait in updates. Final exam week, graduation week, schoolies and then I got gastro (which completely sucks, by the way). I have no idea how long this thing is, but it felt like I've been writing it for ages. That's probably because I've rewritten it three times. I digress: I have no idea of the word count because I just got a Macbook and I'm still learning to use it. Bear with me. Hope you enjoyed -T


	18. Chapter 17

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Seventeen:**

I was no stranger to death. My father's mother had died when I was eight. His father, my paternal grandfather, died when I was ten. I killed Victoria a few weeks ago. I watched Paul kill Laurent and Jasper kill James. Even so, death always surprised me. I didn't quite understand how one person could be alive one moment and then the next, be gone. Death was unnatural. At the same time, it was the only natural certainty on this earth.

I hadn't seen India's death coming. I suppose a part of me had always expected the woman to die in her sleep. To me, she'd always been too peaceful to go any other way. Instead, she'd been mauled by an out-of-control monstrosity in front of her grandsons' eyes. Her death was slow. I imagined it was painful - at least until the blood loss had reached a point where she couldn't feel anything. It was an entirely tragic way to go. I knew with absolute certainty that the woman, my grandmother, hadn't deserved it. Then again, would anyone?

My dreams that night were tainted by the sound of her dying heart and waning breaths. I wish I hadn't been there. At the same time, I was glad not to have been inside the house. I couldn't even begin to imagine how my cousins were coping. They had been forced to physically witness the attack.

Unwillingly, I opened my eyes. Paul was there. He always was. I took strength from his presence and sat up in bed. I rubbed my eyes and combed my hair back from my face. I had things to do today - things my mom would probably be in no state to do herself. It was always like this: me taking responsibility where my mother would not. I fell into the familiar role easily, as if welcoming an old friend.

After getting dressed into a pale green sundress, I entered the kitchen. My mom sat at the dining table, nursing a mug of tea. I could smell the whisky she'd added into it and sighed inaudibly. I had expected as much, but the disappointment still came.

"Where are Collin and Brady?" I asked her as I set to work preparing breakfast. India might have been dead, but there were things to be done. I would grieve later; when I could be alone.

She glanced up, her dark eyes void of emotion. She'd gone to that place I hated. I closed my eyes, resisting the urge to cry. When she got into these moods, she'd escape into her sanctuary. There, everything was good and wonderful. I would be left here to deal with the reality the woman was trying to escape from.

"Sam called last night," she began to explain, "He said that the boys would stay with Jared until they got their phasing under control."

"And then?" I asked, though I knew the answer already. Collin and Brady would go to their next of kin. In this case, Renee. The boys hardly knew her. Renee had barely graced La Push with her presence since she'd left, all those years ago. Nevertheless, family was family and there was a certain obligation to care for those who were too young to care for themselves - at least legally. I knew perfectly well thirteen year olds were capable of taking care of themselves: I certainly had managed just fine. The law was the law though, as my father had constantly reiterated.

She shrugged nonchalantly, seemingly indifferent. I resisted the urge to snarl at her. As it was, the curl of my upper lip could not be stopped. I hated this side of Renee. I hated knowing my mom was broken - broken beyond repair. I hated that she'd let it effect the way she had raised me.

"I don't know." She replied. Would she refuse to take the boys in?

I sighed, defeated. There was no point in me starting a discussion with her now. Not while she was like this. Instead, I began to make breakfast. The silence between us was clawing, though I refused to acknowledge it. I focused on beating the eggs into submission, until the yolk and whites were perfectly mixed in with the milk and grated cheese. They went into the skillet whilst I set to work toasting enough bread to satisfy my and Paul's stomachs. Even without phasing, I was perpetually hungry. It was frustrating beyond belief, though I appreciated being able to eat as much as I liked without gaining an excessive amount of weight.

With the twelve dozen eggs scrambled and twelve slices of toast buttered, I spread out breakfast on the table before going to wake my imprint. He had sprawled out across my bed, feet kicked over the edge and face nuzzled in the pillow I'd been using. I sighed, knowing waking this guy would be like trying to wake the dead.

"Paul." I slapped him on the back, just below his shoulder blades. It knocked the breath out of him, not to mention caned my hand. He sat up, gasping for breath, eyes watering and what not. "Sorry, but you're like a brick when you're asleep." I smiled, albeit minutely. "Breakfast is ready." I touched my palm to his cheek, feeling nervous. I brushed his cheekbone with my thumb. "Thank you for staying with me last night. It meant a lot."

Paul's angry expression softened. He leaned into my hand. My wolf grumbled her pleasure and I closed my eyes. The electricity was alive between us, though somehow softer, sweeter. I smiled, feeling a sudden peace amidst the turmoil my life had become. Somewhere between phasing and now, Paul had become my solace.

Here, in this timeless moment, I finally understood the imprint bond. It wasn't about procreation. Neither was it about perfect mates. Such a thing didn't exist because no one was perfect and people changed as life changed. Instead, it was about balance. Paul was my equal and I his. When I was angry, he calmed me. When I was sad, he let me cry. When he needed peace, I lay with him. When he needed guidance, I gave it. We were equals, partners, balance.

I leaned into Paul, suddenly grateful I had him in my life. He wrapped his arms around my middle and I nuzzled his neck. I breathed him in, the smell of forest and ocean and man filling me with a calm I hadn't felt in weeks, maybe months.

Finally though, the world intruded. I could hear people entering the house. I made out Billy and Harry's voice, Sam, Jared and Embry's as well. Sighing reluctantly, I straightened up, took Paul's hand and led the way into the kitchen. Billy and the rest of his pack were gathered around the dining table. I could see Quil and Luke had helped themselves. I was truthfully unsurprised, but too mellowed out to really kick up a fuss. In the living room, the members of my and Paul's pack were gathered. Sam held two paper bags stuffed with muffins to Paul and I, rolling his eyes in the direction of the kitchen. Paul and I took them with thanks and settled down on the floor. I sat between my two cousins and Paul sat across from me, our legs touching. I didn't say a word to Collin or Brady. I simply squeezed both their hands before digging into breakfast, courtesy of Emily via Sam.

"It was one of the werewolves."

I glanced up to the twin on my right. His eyes were shadowed with grief and horror. "We didn't kill her."

"I know," I acknowledged, "The stink was all over the house."

Collin slumped in relief. Brady, on my other side, sighed a heavy breath, tension leaving him.

"Good," Brady muttered, "That's good."

"How are you doing, Bella?" Sam asked. His tone was concerned. I was filled with guilt for the way I'd treated my alpha and looked away from his gaze, ashamed.

"I'm coping," I replied. "I have to start making arrangements though."

"She had everything planned out," Brady said, "And because she had such an important role, the council is dealing with everything.. You don't have to do a thing, Bella."

I nodded, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders. I slumped back, my head against the wall I was sitting against. I closed my eyes and attempted to seek out the peace I'd been feeling with Paul minutes earlier.

"That's a relief," I sighed. I continued eating and we talked idly. The atmosphere was subdued though and the chatter from the next room didn't help much.

"How's the damage?" I asked. I didn't really want to know. "Should we go out to find any more of those…" I trailed off, looking at Sam.

"Jared and I went earlier this morning," Sam said, "At dawn. Don't worry about anything, Bella. Just focus on your finals for now."

I snorted. Exams seemed so trivial to everything else that had gone on in my life recently. Admittedly, it would be a nice respite from all the drama though.

While everyone talked around me, I let my thoughts drift inwards. I thought of India, the grandmother I'd barely known, though loved dearly all the same. I thought of Collin and Brady, who had been through so much in their short lives. They didn't deserve it. They were too good, too sweet and life had not been kind in return.

Paul nudged my leg. I glanced over and crawled to him when he beckoned me forward. I lay against his chest and between his legs, my ear against his heart and feeling calm once more. I closed my eyes, content to simply listen to the pack around us. Jared and Leah were bickering. Sam and Jacob were talking in hushed whispers, too quiet for me to easily hear. Embry and Quil were regaling Collin and Brady with funny anecdotes, probably to keep them entertained and from their minds to wonder. The two boys listened with rapt attention, finding idols in Embry and Quil that they could never find in me. I turned in Paul's embrace and opened my eyes. I smiled contentedly, seeing my pack almost completed. With Seth's phase, our rag-tag group would be finally whole. My wolf was excited at the thought. Though I hated the thought of anyone else being burdened with the wolf, I was excited, too.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** A short chapter. I'm lazy though. Can I just say how much I love you guys? Fifteen reviews? You're all too lovely. Thank you so much for your support. I appreciate every single review, follow and favourite more than I can say. I'm sorry for the wait. My computer, voice over and fan fiction aren't cooperating. It seems to want to save itself in the doc manager as a docx rather than a story. Gahh.


	19. Chapter 18

**The Ties that Bind**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Eighteen:**

I smelt her long before I saw her. The scent of bleach and something sickly in it's sweetness loitered around Charlie's house, pungent and nauseating. Paul was out of my truck before I could even put it in park. I followed him up the porch, ignoring the wolf clawing to break out of my skin. Before I could pull out my keys, the door was flung open to reveal short, diminutive Alice Cullen with her pixie cut hair style and designer clothing. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Why are you here?" I asked. My voice came out harsher than I'd expected, though my surprise was fleeting.

"Bella! You're alright!" She moved to hug me. I stepped away before she could. I saw the hurt in her eyes. Surprisingly, I didn't care. "Bella?"

"Why are you here?" I repeated. Beside me, Paul quivered. I slipped my hand into his larger one. He squeezed it in reassurance. Whether that reassurance was directed at me or for himself, I didn't know.

Alice eyed where my and Paul's hands were linked. She looked up, sorrow in her eyes. "I looked for you but there was just… nothing. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You left," I sneered, "You don't have the right. Anyway, you've seen I'm alright. You can go now. I don't want you here."

She flinched at the words and I watched her heart break in front of me. "You're my best I rolled my eyes. "I'm not interested in knowing you or yours, Alice. I've moved on with my life. I suggest you and your family do too. What happens to me is not your concern."

Alice sighed but nodded. "If that is what you want. We'll come back to pack up the house. We won't bother you again." She was gone before I could blink.

Paul guided me into the house. He closed and locked the door before again, he guided me upstairs and into my room. We squeezed onto my bed and I curled up against him, basking in his warmth. It was a tight fit on my twin sized bed, but he and I made do.

"Are you alright? It's been a ridiculous weekend."

I hummed my agreement. Yes, the last weekend was pretty unreal, as far as my weekends went. Granted, they were all getting pretty crazy these days, though I was pretty sure this last one took the cake. "I don't think I can handle any more drama."

Paul inhaled deeply and pressed his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry you have to."

Idly, I traced patterns into his bare chest. His muscles bunched and relaxed beneath my fingers. I smiled and snaked my arm around his neck. I pushed him gently and he fell onto his back with me on top of him. I straddled his hips and he arched an eyebrow in question. What the fuck was I doing?

I kissed him. He kissed me back.

-!- -#-

Paul grinned at me from across the table. His smile was lopsided, higher on one side of his mouth than the other. It was endearing and made me smile at him in return. Charlie scrutinised the both of us over his plate of lasagna. Beside him, the leather bound book of legends stared at me, mocking. I wondered if he believed what I'd said. Did he think the legends were true? I bloody well hoped so.

"I was sorry to hear about India," Charlie began, breaking the silence, "How are you coping?"

My smile fell. I looked down at my plate and stirred my food around. I wished CHarlie hadn't brought it up. Here, I could pretend India wasn't dead. I could pretend my mother wasn't broken. I could just pretend to be normal for once in my life. "I've been better."

Charlie nodded and looked to his plate. The silence was awkward now and uncomfortable, I shoved a massive piece of lasagna into my mouth. Bad idea. I choked, neither unable to chew or swallow. Fuck.

"Jesus," Paul cursed. He reached for a napkin and covered my mouth with it. "Spit it out." After doing so and once he'd binned it, Paul eyed me, incredulous. "What was all that about?"

I shrugged, my face red. "I don't know."

Beside me, Charlie snorted. I laughed and Paul joined in and for a moment, everything else fell away. The laughter was a reprieve from everything and I was grateful.

-!- -#-

The Cullens returned three days later. I'd heard about it from Paul, who'd made sure to tell me as soon as he'd caught wind of their arrival. I'd hoped they wouldn't make an attempt to contact me, though of course, Lady Luck was not on my side.

It was after school when Edward approached. I'd been feeling iffy all day and was in no mood to deal with him. Nonetheless, Edward was persistent and I was tired enough to put up little fight. So I followed him into the woods.

"What do you want?" I asked, weary. I slumped against a tree and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt bone tired, as if all the energy had been sucked out of me.

"I wanted to ask you to take me back. Everything I said - it was a lie."

I scoffed. "I'm not an idiot, Edward. I knew that. I just didn't care enough to argue your decision. And your answer is no: I won't take you back. I don't want you." I chuckled. "And I suppose you should know I say what I mean and I mean what I say." I moved to get up, but a wave of nausea washed over me. I slumped backwards and again, closed my eyes.

"Bella- Are you alright?"

I looked up. My vision was hazy, though the heartbreak on his face was obvious. Mingled in with it was concern. For me, I realised.

"I shook my head and blacked out. No, I wasn't okay.

-!- -#-

When I woke, it was to someone caressing my face. The fingers were warm and blearily, I reached up to take the hand in mine. "Paul?"

"It's alive," Paul mocked. "How are you feeling? You passed out. Cullen brought you here." His free hand combed through my hair. "We're at the Cullens' house. Not exactly where I planned on spending my Tuesday evening, but what the hell, my girl's here."

I didn't think I'd ever heard him speak so much in one sitting. He was nervous - babbling. I grinned. "Since when was I your girl, Paul Lahote?"

His face appeared in my line of sight. A quirky grin lit up his face. "Since when were you not, Isabella Swan?"

I rolled my eyes and patted his cheek. "Alright, you mongrel. I'll be your girl." I turned serious. "Is everything okay?"

Tentatively, Paul pressed his hand to my belly. It was still flat, of course. "Everything's okay," Paul confirmed, "You're low in iron, apparently. Nearly anaemic. It's why you passed out. It doesn't help that you've got a lot on your plate right now. Stress isn't good on the development or some such. That's why Sam's alpha ordered me to make sure you don't do anything more strenuous than study until the baby's born."

"Are you nervous? You're babbling. I've never heard you say so much in one sitting." I grinned, amused and Paul looked away, embarrassed. "Hey, look at me."

Paul did so, though his expression had turned earnest. "When Cullen called me, I nearly died. I was worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry I made you worry." I meant it, too.

Paul kissed my forehead. The foreign gesture made my stomach flip. "At least we know you're okay now. Doctor Cullen offered to stay the duration of the pregnancy - if you want."

I mulled it over. I wouldn't be seeing any human doctors - just in case. "I think that would be best."

Paul nodded his agreement. "So do I."

-!- -#-

Author's Note: My plans for this fic have changed. Originally, I estimated at least another ten chapters, though now, I reckon it will be done in five. It's short but, again, I'm lazy. Again, thank you so much for your reviews. I enjoy reading every single one of them, excepting flames. I doubt I'll be updating this before Christmas, so happy holidays! Stay safe, don't drink and drive and have fun! -T


	20. Chapter 19

**The Ties that Bind **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter nineteen:**

I climbed out of bed and caught sight of the bottles of vitamins on the nightstand. I eyed them as if they were bombs about to explode. Pre-natal vitamins? What the actual fuck?

Paul followed my gaze. An amused smile graced his face. "They won't kill you, you know."

"Thanks for that, genius," I mocked. I rolled out of bed, noting I was in a guest bedroom. Paul followed my lead, yawning hugely.

"Seth phased, by the way." Paul seemingly casual approach to the issue had me staring at him incredulously. "The pack's complete." Never mind that Seth was only fifteen years old - not to mention Colin and Brady, both of whom were only thirteen.

"Explains why the wolf is so zen right now," I muttered. I would have been expecting her to be going apoplectic right about now. After all, I was in a vampire den.

Paul nodded his agreement. He came to stand behind me, his hands finding my hips. Gently, he pushed me forward and I walked, out into the hallway, down the stairs and where the smell of meat was originating: the dining room.

It looked nothing at all like it had the night of my eighteenth. THere was no broken glass or blood, no broken furniture or anything. It looked like nothing had ever taken place there. Except it had. Jasper, overwhelmed with everyone else's bloodlust, had nearly made a meal out of me. Edward, in his infinite wisdom, had thrown me into a glass dining table. In this room, my relationship with the Cullen family had fallen apart.

On the new dining table, there was a dinner spread laid out, for Paul and my enjoyment. In the kitchen, I could hear Esme's crystal voice singing some song from way back when, the sound of water running telling me she was cleaning the used kitchenware.

I settled down and helped myself, Paul slowly following suit. We were still eating when the other Cullens came tromping in: Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. They were unchanged, of course. I didn't know why I had expected anything otherwise - though it was probably because I myself had changed so much. I eyed each of them impassively, my gaze finally resting on Carlisle. "Thank you for the offer you've made. It's a relief, to be honest. I'm grateful." I looked to Paul. "So is he. We weren't sure what to do."

Carlisle smiled kindly. "I'm happy to help in any way I can." He paused and hesitated. "You're family, Bella."

I didn't respond. Instead, I turned back to the meal in front of me, though I looked up when Paul's gaze got to be to much. I arched an eyebrow in his direction. He arched one in return and I rolled my eyes, sighing heavily. "I'll tell you later."

He nodded and returned to eating. We finished the entire meal. I wondered how Esme had known that we, as wolves, ate a lot. I didn't bother asking.

"So Bella, done anything interesting since we've been gone?" Emmett queried, settling down in the chair across from me.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "You could say that."

Paul snorted, nudged my leg with his own and got to his feet. I followed suit.

"Sam will be anxious. "And no doubt, he wants us to meet the last pack member."

I grumbled to myself, feeling weary. All I really wanted to do was go home and sleep. I said as much. Paul, in return, nestled an arm over my shoulders and pulled me to his side. "You can sleep on the way."

I nodded my acquiescence and grudgingly gathered my things. I thanked Esme for dinner, Carlisle for his help and for the nutrients I could hear rustling around in my bag. Afterwards, I bid farewell to the others, made my way outside and into the woods. Paul took off his shorts and while he phased, I slid them into my bag. He hunched down and I jumped onto his back, nestling myself in between his shoulders to get comfortable.

The walk to La Push was a slow one. Paul was taking his time. I didn't mind in the slightest, half dozing as I was. So when the racket that was my pack reached my ears, I was surprised out of my semi-slumber.

Once Paul was decent, we approached Emily and Sam's yard. Paul settled down on the floor, leant against a thick tree trunk. I settled down in his arms and drifted to sleep, content in my imprint's embrace.

When I woke, it was to the ceiling of my bedroom in Charlie's house. Unsure as to how I'd gotten there, I stirred, surprised to feel a warm arm holding me to a warm chest. Befuddled and sleep bleary, I turned, seeing Paul fast asleep behind me.

How the flying fuck was he still alive?

Not sure if I wanted to find out, I lifted Paul's arm from around me, replaced my body with a pillow and began to ready for my day. It was Thursday and glancing out the window, the roads were disgustingly icy that morning. I cringed, remembering another day that had icy roads. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen again.

I left Paul in the house with a serving of bacon and eggs in the microwave. I wished I could have stayed, though school was calling.

In the parking lot, I stayed in my truck, unwilling to risk another run in with my imminent demise. Fortunately, no one lost control of their cars and my life wasn't endangered. Unfortunately, all eyes were on the sleek, out of place silver Volvo parked at the end of the lot.

Ode to motherfucking joy.

The day dragged on. I avoided the Cullens like the plague. It was easy to do when I could smell their disgustingly sweet scents. At the same time, it was difficult because they could follow mine. I wasn't sure why they wanted to spend time with me, though a part of me felt obligated to let them. After all, their surrogate father was overlooking my pregnancy. I ruthlessly quashed that people pleasing side of me. I wasn't that girl anymore. I wondered why I ever had been.

By lunch time, I was tired of avoiding them. I was also starving. So while they watched me from across the cafeteria, I helped myself to a relatively healthy lunch, made my way to my usual table and took a seat beside Angela.

"Done avoiding them, are you?" Angela queried, an amused glint in her eyes and a teasing smile on her face.

I grumbled my response, meanwhile stabbing a cherry tomato with a plastic fork. I couldn't tell her that I wished they'd leave me alone. They'd hear it from a mile away - let alone a few feet. Instead, I focused my entire attention on the lunch in front of me.

Biology was torture.

The stink was unbearable. The silence was unbearable. I wanted to take my head and slam it into a brick wall. Alas, I was stuck in Biology for another hour.

Finally, the day ended and I was out of school quicker than a bat out of hell. In my truck, on the road and on my way home. Paul was on the couch, idly staring at the TV, on watch a re-run of Friends was showing. Didn't this guy have a job?

I asked him as much.

"Finished my orders early," Paul replied, "Wolf speed, you know."

Right. Wolf speed. I knew that. Settling down beside Paul, i breathed in his woods and ocean and man smell, grateful for the reprieve. I didn't think the vampire stink would ever go away. It didn't matter. Paul was there. In the end, it was all that mattered.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** I was stuck in a rut, in relation to this story. Plans changed again. Except this time, I have no idea what they've changed to. I have a basic outline, though no real time period. Writer's block is a drag, I guess. This chapter's a filler. I won't deny it. You deserved something though. It wasn't much, though hopefully the character profiling was enough. Thank you all so much for the reviews. It's a little bit late, but Happy New Year! University acceptances come out in five days. I'm so nervous. Fingers crossed, I suppose. Until next time -T


	21. Chapter 20

**The Ties that Bind **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Twenty:**

Growing up, I'd always told myself I would never have children of my own. Having to raise myself, it had never been something I'd ever been inclined to do. As the weeks rolled by though, and my and Paul's baby grew within my womb, I found myself getting excited. I'd ask myself questions like "Would it be a girL? A boy? Would she have my hair and Paul's eyes? Maybe he'd have my nose and Paul's ears? I wasn't sure if it was the wolf effecting my human mentality or if it was some sort of latent maternal instinct finally taking effect. If I were to be entirely honest with myself, I didn't much care either.

Paul, too, seemed to have been struck by this peculiar baby bug. I'd often catch him eyeing my stomach, contented smile on his face and a peaceful expression in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher. In the nights I'd spend wrapped up in his arms, he'd rub my barely there baby bump and whisper sweet nothings and secret promises that would never fail to bring tears to my eyes. In those moments, gone was the quiet Paul who only showed his emotions through physical, kind hearted gestures. In his place, there was this soft, sweet man with no barriers or walls he'd hidden himself behind. I found I liked this new vulnerability Paul had. It fascinated me to know there were so many different aspects of Paul's personality. In truth, I found I loved him more for it.

Yes. I could finally admit it to myself. Somewhere along the way, I'd fallen for Paul Lahote. I couldn't recall when, though I knew how I felt. Paul was my other half in every single way. I was certain that if I were to ever lose him, I'd lose myself as well. It went without saying that I'd have felt the same way even without the imprint tying us together.

It was three days before Christmas and I was stretched out along Paul's bed. When Collin and Brady moved into Renee's house, I'd made the executive decision to move into Paul's - at least for the weekends. The transition had been seamless, no one even batting an eye, hence my current situation.

Paul lay between my legs, his upper body weight rested on his elbows. His hands were splayed across my abdomen, seeming to be listening intently to the baby's heartbeat. If I listened hard enough, I could hear it too. He was endlessly fascinated by the sound and I couldn't really blame him. The idea that something of my and Paul's creation was growing inside me was a trip in and of itself. That it was another human being was another thing entirely.

As we lay, comfortable in our quiet, our peace was shattered by the distinct sound of heavy paws. We both turned our heads in the direction of the woods behind Paul's house, curious. Sunday mornings had been deemed private time for the two imprinted pairs, so the interruption was something of a surprise.

Paul and I got to our feet and headed out to the kitchen. From the window there, we could see Jared tug on a pair of cut offs, wild eyed and pale. I wondered what was wrong and it seemed Paul had the same concern. He'd already opened the back door and was tugging Jared in by the hair. Both settled down at the table and with nothing better to do, I set to preparing a hearty breakfast for the three of us. Behind me, Paul and Jared began to talk.

"Do you remember Kimberly Rockwell?" Jared asked Paul.

From my vantage point, I could see Paul nod his head. "Brainy. Never gave you the time of day."

Jared nodded. "Yeah. Her. She just graduated - did some sort of intensive summer program. I ran into her this morning at the gas station."

"So?" Paul queried. He looked bored, as if he'd heard it all before.

"I guess I was onto something in school. I imprinted on her this morning." The mention of it made Jared - previously calmed - go pale.

I set down my mixing bowl and turned, surprised. Paul, who'd arched an eyebrow, quirked a smile. "Did you?"

"What are you smiling about?" Jared demanded. "I just imprinted on Kimberly Rockwell. Fuck."

"Calm down," Paul instructed, "Have you told Sam yet?"

"And have him go all anal-retentive about disturbing his Emily time? I don't think so."

"So you thought it was alright to disturb my Bella time?" Paul asked, inordinately amused. I cracked a smile.

"Stop fucking around, Paul. I'm freaking out."

Paul's expression turned stoic. I returned to my mixing bowl, deciding to give them a modicum of privacy. "First, tell Sam. Then the council. _Then_ go tell brains, yeah?"

When Jared left, Paul began helping me with the food. The silence was companionable, but something was nagging at me. "I thought imprinting was rare?"

Paul shrugged, apparently indifferent about the entire thing. "We're a fairly large pack. The biggest on record, I've been told."

I nodded slowly, accepting that truth and returned to my cooking. Still, I wondered: why such a large pack? Why female wolves?

Later that day, I found myself sitting next to Leah in Emily's kitchen. THe tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife and already, I'd begun contemplating on the most-subtle way of getting the fuck out of there as soon as humanly possible. Unfortunately, the male wolves were in the midst of some male bonding time and therefore, Leah and I were asked to spend some quality time with Emily while we waited for Jared to bring over his imprint. Evidently, Sam had lost his mind.

"So," I began, "Come around here often?"

Leah gave me a sideways glance with 'what the fuck are you doing?' written all over her face. I shrugged.

"I'd like to think so - given that I live here," Emily replied, smiling slightly. Her scars pulled at the muscles in her cheek, so it was more a half smile, half macabre imitation of one.

"Yeah," I acknowledged, "I imagine so."

"And how are things with Paul?" Emily inquired, though most of her attention was on the massive pot of stew boiling on her stove.

Beside me, Leah groaned. I sympathised. I despised gossiping as much as Leah did. I had no desire to start liking it now.

"Things are fine," I shrugged. I wouldn't divulge any of my and Paul's private business to Emily, no matter how nice she was. We weren't friends and I wasn't about to try being friends with her now, regardless of the fact that she was pack. She was Sam's imprint, after all. Not mine.

"And the baby?"

Unbidden, my hand travelled to rest on my barely there baby bump. I smiled softly. "The baby's good."

The news of my pregnancy had been told to the pack after many of them had questioned why the Cullens were still hanging around. I had been pleased to find that Renee had taken the news remarkably well. Being that she had still been in her bad place when I told her, I had been afraid she'd react badly. In contrast, it seemed to have given her a new lease on life, for which I was pleased.

I was broken out of my reverie with the sound of an engine coming up Sam and Emily's drive. The pack usually just walked or ran to Sam's and given that they were all here anyway, it could only mean that Jared and his imprint had arrived.

We all joined the pack in the living room, Emily leaving the stew to simmer. I settled into Paul's embrace, Emily sat at Sam's side and Leah squeezed herself between Jacob and Seth. Paul held me close, nose buried in my hair and silently, we all waited.

The girl who walked in behind Jared could honestly have passed for another female wolf. Tall and leggy, with dark hair and darker eyes, she had a pretty face, slim physique and a quietly confident demeanour.

"Kim," Jared began, "You remember Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater?" Jared began the introductions. "Paul's holding Bella - his girl. Next to Leah are Seth and Jacob. Across from them are Sam and his girl - Emily." Her brow crinkled in confusion, looking between Sam, Leah and Emily. From my place in Paul's lap, I shook my head quickly, silently instructing her not to comment. Fortunately, she saw me and nodded her understanding. "On the floor are Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady."

Once introductions had been made, everyone dispersed into smaller groups. While Sam, Jared and Paul talked work by the grill, Embry, Jacob and Quil had taken to throwing a football around the back yard. Seth, Collin and Brady had settled down in front of the T.V with the XBOX, leaving us four girls in the kitchen in an awkward silence.

"So," I began, "You were studying, I hear?"

Kim nodded in confirmation. "Nursing. I'll start my residency at the hospital in Forks."

"That's exciting," I commented, "Are you looking forward to it?"

She shrugged. "Work's work, I suppose. It will be nice to put what I learnt into practise though. What about you? What is it that you're doing?"

I smiled, feeling suddenly awkward. It had just occurred to me that I was the youngest female in the pack and the only one pregnant. "Um… I'm a senior in high school."

"Really? You look so much older though…"

"Jared hasn't told you anything, has he?" Leah queried, "He's such a shit."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, confused.

"As La Push 'protectors'," I began, "We're not allowed to leave the reservation."

"But what about school? Careers?" Kim asked, suitably horrified.

"You didn't think this shit was all rainbows and sunflowers, I hope," Leah commented, "Scholarships were given up for this fuckery. It's not at all noble and heroic or whatever other shit the council has been spewing."

"I'm not sure about everyone else," I began, "Though I suppose it doesn't matter with me being the only one graduating this year, but I'm doing an online business degree. I hope to open a bakery."

"Sam hates it," Emily commented, "He hates that none of the wolves can further their education - can do something with their lives."

"I would too," Kim acknowledged. She righted the thin wire framed glasses she wore and shrugged. "What can you do though?"

I agreed. At the moment, nothing at all could be done.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Huge apology for the ridiculously long wait. Life, an M.I.A muse, things like that. FYI, I still haven't the foggiest idea of where this story is going but for the most basic of plots. Bare (bear?) with me. Hope you enjoyed. Drop me a review, if you please.

Until next time

-t


	22. Chapter 21

**The Ties that Bind **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Twenty One:**

The Friday after meeting Kim, Paul and I clambered into his Jeep and made the fifteen minute drive to the Cullens' property. Given that it was another full moon and dusk was falling, we were cutting it awfully close. Regardless, it was the only time Paul was available before the Cullens' disappeared for a week long hunting trip and of course, he wouldn't hear of me attending my appointments alone.

In his car, I had strapped myself into his passenger seat, closed my eyes and preyed to god no one else died at the teeth or claws of the moon children haunting our forests. The pack was jumping at the bit to attack them, but we knew very little of both their strengths (and weaknesses) or even their numbers. Their scents were too blended in with each other and our own and therefore, it was far too difficult to decipher one from another. With that in mind, it was simply folly to run in, guns blazing so to speak - regardless of how much Leah, Paul, Embry and Quil wanted to.

As we exited Paul's car in the Cullens' driveway, I glanced at the trees and the orange sky overhead. Dusk had fallen, bringing with it the eerie chill of impending danger. The forest was silent with the enclosing predators and I sighed to myself, thinking of India. "We're cutting it awfully close, Paul. Sundowns not even an hour away."

"I know," Paul agreed, his own gaze distant. No doubt, he was remembering the carnage those monsters had already committed. "Let's hope this check up goes quickly, yeah?"

I nodded, slipped under Paul's arm and approached the porch. The door opened as we did so, revealing a topaz eyed Jasper. For the briefest of instances, my mind travelled back to the disaster of my birthday, though the memory was fleeting and vague - hardly worth any of my attention now. I had bigger things to worry about.

"Is there something wrong?" Jasper queried, "You are both worried."

I startled, completely forgetting that no one had mentioned the newest threat to our lands. Feeling suddenly sheepish, I scratched the back of my head and looked anywhere but at Jasper.

"Werewolves," I finally admitted, "The real kind. They've been around here since the September full moon. They come each lunar cycle."

Something in Jasper's features seemed to have changed. There was no physical reaction, but I got the impression he was shocked - either that or worried.

Before he could verbally respond, all of the other Cullens had filed into the room, so quickly it had both my and Paul's hackles raised. Without conscious thought, both of us had dropped into defensive stances, Paul slightly in front of me.

"Say that again," Rosalie demanded.

I rolled my eyes, relaxing my stance. "You heard me just fine. Werewolves have been making a mess of these lands for the last three full moons. No doubt, they will tonight and the next two nights as well. Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything," Emmett said, sounding puzzled.

"Precisely. The forest is silent."

That left all the Cullens speechless. I didn't blame them, of course. It was a grim reality we'd found ourselves in.

"That's not why we're here though." I rubbed my hands on my jeans and looked expectantly at Carlisle, "Could we get started? We'd prefer being home before nightfall, if you don't mind?"

"Of course," Carlisle agreed. He tilted his head towards the staircase, "If you don't mind coming to one of the guest rooms?"

By the time the exam was over (all good things, fortunately), night had fallen. Paul was restless, pacing back and forth by the window. He'd often stop in his tracks and stare long and hard out beyond the tree line, but what he saw, I didn't know.

"We'd get there faster if we ran," I observed, buttoning up my jeans. Carlisle was fussing with some papers on his desk, attempting to give us a modicum of privacy.

Paul nodded his agreement. He recognised the truth behind my words as much as I did. It wasn't a nice thought, but the truth was never pretty. "I don't want you inside those woods. They've already killed to Littleseas."

I hadn't thought about that. I think a part of me had recognised it, though I'd blocked it out unwilling to admit the truth. But with Paul stating what I'd been ruthlessly ignoring, my heart beat tripled in my chest, my fists clenched and I worried: for my mother and cousins, for myself and my unborn child. Shakily, I nodded my agreement. "It's the quickest way though."

"What about your wolf?" Paul queried, "What does she say?"

I closed my eyes, breathed deeply and searched within myself. Talks with the boys and Leah had taught me that Leah and I had closer communications between our human and wolf sides. Where the boys were all instincts, Leah and I could both share conversations - of sorts with our alter egos. "She's reluctant, but can recognise the need."

Paul sighed, rubbed his jaw and gestured to the door. "We'd better go." He looked to Carlisle. "Thanks, Doc. Again in a month?"

Carlisle nodded and led us downstairs. Alice was in the living room, stood at the window and staring out at the trees beyond their driveway. I wondered what she saw (physically and psychically) - if anything - and wished her foresight could help us. I reminded myself I didn't have the right and continued with Paul to the door.

In the driveway, Paul brought out his cellphone, called Sam and began to talk. I listened attentively, wishing Sam could come up with any other option. Charlie's was an out because it was far too secluded, but the option seemed better and better as the minutes ticked by. Judging by Sam's words and tone over the phone though, our alpha wolf was insistent we be back at the reservation where wolf numbers were highest. Finally, Paul hung up and turned to me. "It's your call. Closer to the wolves but less travel time, more travel time but further from the forest."

I shrugged. "Let's flip a coin. Neither is too appealing right now."

Paul chuckled, though nonetheless withdrew a fifty cent coin from the pocket of his cut offs. I wondered why he'd had it there, though didn't bother asking. Instead, I said, "Heads we run, tails we drive, yeah?"

Paul nodded and flipped the coin. He caught it on his muscled forearm, large hand covering it from view. He held my gaze for the longest of moments, sighed and moved his hand. We both slumped. "I suppose we're running."

As if they'd been waiting for that call, Alice and Rosalie exited their house and approached us quickly. They seemed to glow unnaturally beneath the moonlight. A few months earlier, I'd have been entranced. Now, it was unnerving. It wasn't what I'd focused on though.

"Stay near the forest's edge," Alice instructed, "If you go any further in, than I don't see a baby being born in six months time."

I blanched, hand reflexively moving to protect my baby. Paul too seemed effected, for he'd grown tense and begun to shiver in anticipation of his imminent faze.

"We'll keep your car here for now," Rosalie added, "Come back for it tomorrow."

"Thanks," I managed, still caught on Alice's instruction. When I turned back to Paul, his wolf was loping back from the tree line.

After conversing with my wolf and receiving a reluctant agreement, I followed Paul's footsteps behind a tree. I tied my dress around the chord I still carried on my ankle and fazed. It was slower than it had been, presumably because I hadn't fazed in three months time. Eventually though, I was in my wolf form, my hackles raised at the threat I could sense within the trees.

I returned to the Cullens' driveway to stand beside Paul. He nuzzled my neck and whined softly. 'Are you okay?' He asked through the mind link.

I tucked my head under his and whined as well. 'All kinds of nervous right now.'

'Me too,' he admitted, then shook himself. 'Let's go.'

I turned back to Alice and Rosalie, raised a paw and turned to the trees. 'Race you.'

I ran.

'You should go full speed,' Paul sounded concerned. Meanwhile, we were approaching the half way mark between the Cullens' property and the treaty line.

'I won't leave you,' I responded, adamant. He was now running beside me, but I could see the full moon rising. It wouldn't be long now.

As if summoned, their howls broke the silence of the forest and we both picked up our pace. Paul would probably be exhausted later, but for now, there was no time for that.

In the forest, the howls seemed monstrously loud. I dreaded to think they were close enough to us to have that effect, but the possibility seemed likely.

They seemed to have heard my thoughts because they appeared right then - through the brush in front of us. THey were ghastly, some sort of blend between man and wolf like some demented film caricature of a supernatural werewolf. They were hunched over, on two legs with fur sprouting where fur shouldn't have been. Wolfish ears were seen at the top of their heads, a snout was replaced in lieu of a mouth and nose, but the face was otherwise structured like that of a human. They were like nothing I'd ever seen and something I never wanted to see again.

'Fight or flight?' I asked Paul, ready to barrel into them as much as I was ready to skirt around them.

'Flight,' Paul replied, ''Just keep running.'

And so I did.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Hope you've all had a Happy Easter


	23. Chapter 22

**The Ties that Bind **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Without any conscious thought on my behalf, I'd sped up in a desperate bid to get away from the things chasing Paul and I.. It seemed they were neanderthal-like in their movements and mannerisms, running on their hands and legs as opposed to the average human two-legged approach. Unfortunately it meant that, combined with their supernatural abilities - whatever they may be - the werewolves following us could keep up without an issue.

Paul had fallen behind me, though hadn't complained. In contrast, he seemed pleased by that fact if the emotions travelling through our mind link were anything to go by. Regardless, annoyed and worried, I slowed down and began backtracking - just in time to hear a curse travel through the link.

Damn.

All of a sudden, my fears for Paul's wellbeing overrode anything else. Overcome by my feelings, I howled for my pack and ran in the direction I'd come, unwilling to wait for their arrival. Paul was in danger and god help me if I wasn't going to help him however I could.

Paul was being held down by three werewolves, circled by thirteen others. I barrelled right into the ring uncaring of my safety and instead lunged for one of the werewolves holding Paul. As my teeth bit into his shoulder, my momentum barrelled us into another of the thing's companions. We landed on the forest floor in a tangle of limbs and claws, snarling and growling. Unfortunately, the second had come with my quarry so I quickly found myself attempting to fend off both of their attacks. Through our link, I could hear Paul fending off a few more, all the while, the others circled the fight, intermittently snarling and howling. Hysterically, I thought about Ancient Rome, wondering if this was how the gladiators had felt.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when the rest of the pack joined us. However long it had been, it had been too long. Never in my life had I been so glad to see anyone. What I was surprised about though, was the five wolves that made up Billy's pack side by side with my own. Either way, I was glad for the added support.

Leah broke rank and barrelled into one of my assailants, receiving an appreciative thanks from me for her efforts.

'No worries, B - you're one of us.'

I smiled internally, though physically, I'd already returned to my fight with the monstrosity that had attacked my imprint. With a new kind of fervour, I lunged at him again, claws digging into bony shoulders. He impacted the earth with a satisfying crunch, an agonised howl ripping from his mouth in the process. I rumbled my satisfaction, digging my claws further into the lycanthrope's flesh. This was one of the beasts who'd hurt my imprint. He'd be sorry by the time I was done with him.

My single-minded ferocity was broken by my alpha's call. He was in front of me, paw pressed down on the werewolf's head but attention otherwise focused on me. 'Bella, Paul's hurt. Go tend to him. Let me take care of it. You don't need to have his death weighing on you.'

I didn't know who's death Sam was referring to and I didn't ask. Instead, my mind now focused on the fact my imprint was hurt, I trotted over to where Jacob was warily nudging his snout into Paul's flank. Paul whined at the gesture of concern and I whined in response, my trot slowing until I was directly in front of him. Gone was my animalistic fury, in it's place an overwhelming concern for the silver wolf in front of me. I whined again, nudging my nose against his. In my mind, I called out warily, 'Paul?'

His voice was weak when it responded, far longer than it should have taken. 'I'm here.'

'Paul, tell me where you're hurt,' I instructed, nudging Jake aside. I snuffled at my imprint's flank, seeking out any wounds. I was dismayed to find more than many. A lot of them seemed to be superficial, but there was a compound fracture in his rib that wasn't healing.

'Someone needs to get Dr Cullen,' I declared, 'This is beyond any of us.'

I whined again, ignoring my pack's protests as I nuzzled my nose into Paul's neck. 'Paul, you'll be okay. Don't go to sleep. I can't lose you. Not now.' Shakily, I continued. 'Don't leave me Paul. I love you. You can't leave me.' I lay down where I stood, curled around Paul's broken form and determined not to move from my spot there.

'Bella?'

'I'm here, Paul.'

'I love you too. Don't forget that.' It was the first time he'd said that to me. It was the first time I'd said it to him too. I was afraid it would be the last.

'Paul don't,' I protested. 'Don't say that. Leah's gone to get Carlisle. You'll be fine. WHen you get better, we're going to get the house ready for the baby. It will be a boy, you'll see. We'll name him Joseph or something biblical like that. Hell, we can even call him Jesus. That makes you God, right? He'll have curly hair - like Charlie's - but black like yours. You'll teach him football or something and how to track and hunt. He'll be perfect. So smart and handsome and talented. Just like his daddy.'

The smell of vampire approached then. I wasn't sure how long it had been, but Leah must have run beyond full speed to get the good doctor. Carlisle approached warily, medical bag in hand. He gave Paul a brief once over and said, 'Paul, you must return to human for me to properly mend that break of yours.'

Paul didn't respond. I nudged him, whining pitifully. 'Paul?'

I looked around, seeking Sam. 'You need to order him. I don't even think he's conscious.' I whined, treading the ground.

Sam did just that. Slowly - painfully slowly - Paul morphed back into human side. A part of me wished he hadn't. He looked infinitely worse without the fur.

I whined again, snuffling at his hair. Meanwhile, Carlisle had begun mending Paul's battered body. The compound fracture was the worst. I had to watch as Carlisle cut open the skin, set the break and stitched the skin closed afterwards.

Through it all, Paul remained unconscious. I hoped it was just due to the pain.

After the longest hour of my life, during which Carlisle had ensured there was no lung puncture, internal bleeding, or anything else potentially fatal, I fazed, donned my sundress and thanked Carlisle profusely. In return, he insisted I be checked over as well - along with the rest of the pack. We all grudgingly agreed, all of us fine but for Seth's dislocated shoulder and Paul. Anxiously, I'd asked about the baby, though Carlisle could only inform me that the heartbeat was steady - he couldn't be sure of anything else. I nodded, accepting that truth. I thanked him again and then watched, nostalgic, as he'd disappeared into the tree line. Another time, with a different Bella and a whole set of different circumstances, he would have hugged me. Those days were gone though. I didn't really want them back either. I'd made a life for myself on the Rez.

"How should we get him back?" Sam queried, looking between the two packs in search for an answer. None of the bodies were in sight. I didn't know what had happened to them. I didn't want to find out either. Therefore, I didn't ask. Some things were better left unknown.

"He'll be mortified whatever way," Quil commented, "One of us will just carry him wolfback."

I smiled weakly. I was too emotionally and physically drained for anything else. "Unfortunately, he's still healing. He can't be jostled yet. Those things did a number on him before I reached him."

"We should probably wait until he's healed to move him then," Sam said decisively. Looks like it's a pack night tonight."

I agreed at once, settling down beside Paul's naked form on the forest floor. It was uncomfortable, but I couldn't bring myself to care, finally able to breathe easy knowing my imprint would be just fine.

**Author's Note:** Take heed: this story isn't an action one. It's actually meant to be a story of Bella finding a place to belong. Therefore, there's only an epilogue left.

Holy moly guys, last chapter got like eleven reviews or something. I thought my reader rate had dropped after that majorly long hiatus between chapters. Apparently not.

Anyway, a few of you commented on the Cullens' not helping them out. In truth, I'd thought of it while writing too. Fact of the matter was I just didn't want them there.

Hope you enjoyed

-t


	24. Epilogue

**The Ties that Bind **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Epilogue:**

Matthew Caleb Lahote was born at the end of June. I remembered the rain. Paul remembered my tears. He had been perfect though - all ten fingers, ten toes and with a head of fine dark hair. Emily had commented that he was a pretty baby. Kim had marvelled at his seven pounds. I had told her to look forward to it - she didn't have wolf healing capabilities. For her, it would hurt like hell.

The Cullens departed soon therefter, never to be seen again. Before he left, we'd been reassured by Carlisle that our son was entirely human, regardless of the not-so-human nature of both his parents. After worrying that the prolonged presence of the Cullen coven and fazing that one time while pregnant ensured that he'd be fazing from day one, it was a relief to be told otherwise.

The goodbyes had been bittersweet. For though my feelings towards that family had been apathetic at best, I couldn't and wouldn't deny that they had played a monumental role in my life. For that, I'd never forget their love. Apparently, they'd never forget me either. It seemed I'd made an impact on their immortality as well.

When I returned home - I'd moved in with Paul completely after graduation - we'd settled down to start our life with our perfect little Matthew. It didn't matter that I was only eighteen or that we both turned into horse sized wolves on a regular basis. We were happy. That was all that mattered.

Years later, I would look back on my eighteenth year and laugh. I'd been so angry for so many reasons it was hard to name them all, though the most prevalent was my lack of belonging. It had been with me my entire life and at the time, I was afraid it would never leave. I was afraid I'd never belong.

The imprint changed all of that, though I hadn't known it at the time. I'd been too wrapped up in my problems to realise. At eighteen, I'd been too angry that our bond tied me to a place I hadn't wanted to be. But then I'd fallen in love - not to mention the arrival of Matthew. And as the years went by, as I grew a little older and a little wiser, I came to learn.

The imprint wasn't a prison.

It was my fate. It tied me to a place I had always belonged. It tied me to a place I would always long to be. It bound me to La Push, to my Quileute roots - to Paul. As such, I'd finally accepted those bonds without qualms. I'd found my place in Paul's arms and there was no where else I'd rather be.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** It took longer than I'd anticipated, but it's finally done. Thank God. In all seriousness, this brain child was seriously a pain in the ass. There were so many plot points where there were possible divergences, those choices gave me frigging nightmares. Legitimately, plot ideas haunted me in my dreams. Not cool.

A mammoth thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Your support kept me going with this plot spawn and I have you all to thanks for the determination to continue on - even when the brick walls seemed highest, longest and most unbreakable. How poetic did that just sound? Just wow.

Anyway, I have another story in the works if you're interested. No guarantees that it will be going up for a while though. Here's the info:

**Title:** Bound by Blood

**Summary:** When Embry fazes, questions of his paternity are raised. Bonds are broken, relationships are forged and the truth may only be found in the memories of a broken heart - who is Embry Call?

**Rating:** M for content, language and character death.

**Pairing:** Bella/Embry

Adios Amigos! It's been educational and sometimes fun

Until next story

-t


End file.
